LOVING THE ICE QUEEN
by Evennothingisimpossible
Summary: Rosalie Hale live her life monotonously, well, as monotonous as a vampire life could be. Until, a new girl named Bella Swan arrive in Forks, Washington who takes a strong attraction to her and openly informs the Forks High School students' population about her liking to Rosalie Hale. Bella/Rosalie (Twilight) Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**LOVING THE ICE QUEEN**

Summary: Rosalie Hale live her life monotonously, well, as monotonous as a vampire life could be. Until, a new girl named Bella Swan arrive in Forks, Washington who takes a strong attraction to her and openly informs the Forks High School students' population about her liking to Rosalie Hale.

**Bella/Rosalie (Twilight) Femslash**.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**BPOV**

"I will miss you baby, don't forget to call when you get there ok?" Renee, my mom said for 100th time, I think. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I really love my mom but you kinda want her to stop talking or rambling especially if the words are exactly the same. Phil chuckle, my step-dad, amusement clear in his eyes. He knew that I was kinda irritated with my moms' antics. You see, we are here at the airport, ready to board on a plane to go to Forks, Washington where my dad, Charlie lives. My mom and my dad were separated since I was 4 years old. My mom brought me to Phoenix, Arizona though I always went to Forks every summer to spent time with my dad. I was pretty excited to live with him, we are very close even if I only spent time with him during summer in my 17 years of existence though we always find ways to communicate when school seasons starts and I have to go back to Phoenix. You see, my mom and Phil were newly-weds and I want them to spent time with each other without worrying about me and I really want to spent time with my dad before going to college so when my mom give me the go signal to go to Forks and finish my Highschool there, it's a win-win situation for me. I don't want to hear them go at it whenever I'm in the house, you know. I value my sanity. I stop with my musings when my mom hugs me, apparently, my flight was called and I have to go.

"Goodbye Honey" my mom said.

"Don't charm all the woman of Forks, okay?" Phil grins at me while patting my shoulder.

"I can't promise" I said grinning at him. In case, you didn't catch-up, I'm a proud lesbian. I'm out for 3 years now and I didn't regret it. There are rude comments about my chosen preference but I'm not affected by it, as long as my family accepted me for who I am, to hell with everyone else. I hug them both before bidding a goodbye. _The prodigal daughter is coming back for good_, I chuckle with my last thought before boarding the plane.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**BPOV**

Finally, after an hour and half hours, I arrive in Port Angeles Airport. I quickly go out of the plane and look for my father. I saw him beside the police mobile and wearing a police uniform, my dad is the chief of police in Forks, Washington. He moves his heads in different directions, probably looking for me.

"Dad!" I shout, not minding the people who look at me.

Upon hearing me, Charlie, look at my direction and let out a big grin. I quickly go to him and hug him.

"I miss you kiddo" dad said after giving me a kiss in the forehead.

"I miss you too dad"

He quickly gets my belongings and put it in the back of the car before ushering me to get inside the car.

The ride from the airport to dads…our house was spent to our usual banter. Me, teasing him about the possibility of him dating Sue, Leah and Seth's mother who are my friends from the Reservation in La Push. Uncle Harry, their father died on a heart attack 5 years ago.

We, as in me, Leah and Seth try to set them up together because it's pretty obvious they have some feelings towards each other, so, every summer, I will help Leah and Seth coming with a plan to get them together with the help of my bestfriend Jake, Leah's boyfriend. However, my father is a man with few words when it comes to Sue, so until now, there's no progress. You would think that me, Leah, Seth and Jake are the parents who trying to set-up their children.

My father tease me too on how many girls I have relationship with but you can see he's not comfortable at the topic, not because he doesn't approve my sexual orientation but he just afraid that I will get married fast. I can't help but laugh, my father is like my mother sometimes, always a fast forward mind on things. By the time we arrive at the house, dads' face were all red like ripe tomato. I chuckle before getting out of the car. We went inside the house. By the time we went upstairs, my clumsiness makes an appearance, I stumble, good thing my father was fast enough to get a hold of my shoulder to keep me from falling. My dad chuckle.

"Who would think that you pass your clumsiness because you take up self-defense classes Bells?" he said, not even bother to look amuse of my clumsiness. I went bright red which sent him for laughing hard. I playfully glared at him. He ruffled my hair before leaving me to my room.

I sighed and smile a little, my dad were right though, I'm always clumsy that's why I take up self-defense classes hoping that it will help me with my balance and ease my clumsiness but it doesn't seem an effect. I always manage to stumble or trip even in a flat surface. The good thing that just happen to me taking that classes is that I can protect myself and oh, I had manage to acquire a very toned body that makes boys and girls take a second look, not my words though but words from the girl who lusted after my body, her words not mine. Imagine my look when I was told about that… I'm honorably awkward, if those words even exist. After two hours of arranging my closets and preparing my things for school tomorrow, Monday, I heard a rumble sound coming from a truck, a huge grin came across my face and run downstairs, tripping at the process, good thing I quickly regain my balance however, my dad saw it which cause him to chuckle. I glare at him who raise his hands in a mock surrender. We both went out of the house.

When I saw Jake, helping Billy to go out in the truck, I squeal and run to him, hugging him at the process. He chuckle and twirl me around before setting me back in my feet to the ground. My smile faltered when I came contact with his skin, he's burning.

"Your hot" I said with a scowl in my face.

"Jeez Bella, your making me blush and I don't think Leah will appreciate that even though you don't swing for my team" He said giving me a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Jake, I think you have a fever"

"Oh…Ah…I-I'm okay Bells, it's just part of my genes" He smile at me but I can see the lie in there, I'm not his bestfriend for nothing you know. I always knew if his lying or not, he's not good at lying. Before I point out his lie though, someone cleared his throat.

"Do I don't deserve a hug Bella?"

I look down at Uncle Billy who sit in his wheelchair with a smile on his face, he's Jakes' father and dads' bestfriend I smile at him and bend down to hug him.

"I miss you, old man"

He chuckle and patted my back.

"I miss you too, sweet Bells"

"Hey now, enough with that mushy stuff" Jake said, breaking the moment. I look at him.

"Really Jake? Mushy stuff? Wait till I let Leah know about it" I laugh because of his horrified expression. He shakes his head and grin.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Bells"

"Speaking of Leah, where are the Clearwaters anyway?"

As if on cue, another truck came in our porch with Leah, Seth and Sue inside. Leah quickly gets out of the truck and engulfs me in a hug. Before I can say any pleasantries though, another body hugs me and twirl me around which I found out is Seth.

"Hello Bellsie, good to have you back for good" He grins at me.

"Whoa… what kind of water did you all drink in La Push?" I asked, eyeing Jake, Seth and Leah.

They are different from what I remember last summer of my visit, granted I only stayed for three days because I have to attend to my moms' wedding but seriously, they become well toned and their heights were taller than I last saw them, which not that long.

"We're just awesome Bells" Leah said kissing Jake on the cheeks before looking at me with a smile.

"O...kay..." I hesitantly said before looking to Sue.

"Hello Sue, nice to see you again. You look lovely as ever" I hug her and look at my dad, "right dad?"

I smirk when he blush which cause Seth, Leah and Jake snicker.

"Y-yes" he stammered. I beam at him.

"Aw mom! You're blushing" Seth exclaimed and truth to be told, Sue had a faint blush on her cheeks which cause us, kids to laugh together with Uncle Billy. Both dad and Sue went tomato red. Uncle Billy regains his composure first and clears his throat to gain our attention.

"Jake, why don't you give Bella her welcoming present" Billy said. I groaned. I really hate presents. I used to love it but it changed when my mom give me a _gift _in my birthday, three months after I came out to her. Let just say that I can even look at my mom and my guests for two weeks without blushing because I always remember the _gift_ that my mom give.

Leah laughs at me, clearly remembering why I hate presents. I glare at her which she didn't care.

"Don't worry Bells, you gonna love it" Jake said smiling at me.

"Yeah, we practically finish it because we want to give you the motorcycle" Seth said smiling at me. Leah groaned and smacks his head.

"Aw, what was that for?" Seth said while rubbing his head with a pout in his face.

"It suppose to be a surprise, you idiot. You just basically told her!" Leah said glaring at him.

"oh OH yeah, I forgot. Could you just don't mind what I said Bellsie?" He asked me with a sheepish smile while I basically looking at them wide-eyed. Leah smacks him again.

"Hey! That's what twice. Mooom, Leah keeps smacking me" Seth whine while Sue smiled at him.

"Whatever cry baby" Leah mumbled but just enough for us to hear her.

"I'm not a cry baby" Seth said. The two Clearwaters continue to banter to each other.

"WAIT!" I shout, effectively stopping the two. "Motorcycle… it is the thing that what I think it is?" I said without concealing my excitement.

Jake chuckled. He move to the back of the truck and brought out the motorcycle that we starts to assemble two summers ago. I let out an uncharacteristic squeal and eyeing my motorcycle. I hug Jake, Seth and Leah.

"Thank you guys" I beam at them.

"Your welcome Bella" Leah said.

"Hey, why don't we test drive around Forks. Leah, Jake and I brought our motorcycles too" Seth said wiggling his eyebrows. I laugh and nod. Dad clears his throat to gain our attention.

"Don't forget to wear your helmet and follow the proper speed. Not because I'm your father, I will tolerate any violations, after all, I'm still the chief" He said looking at me with a try-to-disobey-me look.

"Yes dad. Would you want me to buy anything?" I asked.

Before dad could answer, Sue beat him.

"Actually Bella, Charlie, I brought pasts, cakes, hotdogs and some drinks, no need to buy anything" Sue smiled at me before smiling at my dad which cause him to faintly blush.

"Um… t-thank you Sue"

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, my dad needs to step up his game. I smiled wickedly which doesn't go unnoticed to Jake, Leah and Seth. They smiled at me, understanding were present on their faces about the meaning of my wicked smile. They quickly get their motorcycle, we give it a notch and it purrs to life almost at the same time. I cleared my throat to stop the staring contest of my dad and Sue which I doubt they've notice.

"We'll go ahead dad, see you in an hour" I said.

"Okay Bells, be safe" He said kissing my head before leading Billys' wheelchair to the door while Sue giving Leah, Seth, Jake and I hugs and kisses. Before they can go inside the house, I said as quickly as possible.

"Don't do anything that I wouldn't do, remember Billy is in the same room with you" I laugh and drove away with Leah, Jake and Seth in tow. I hear my friends and Uncle Billys' laughter and a shout from my father using my full name which basically means trouble after this drive. Oh well, I can worry that later.

Helping and teasing my father is so fun, I'm such an awesome daughter.

**In this chapter, I just want to emphasize Bella's relationship with his father and other people in the reservation. And before you ask if Jake, Seth and Leah are already wolf, the answer is yes. Leah and Jake imprints on each other. Leah is not Sam's ex so, there's no tension in the pack. **

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**BPOV**

_I am standing in a wide clearing forest covered with snow. It was cloudy day covering the sun, giving a gloomy effect of the surrounding. I saw eight figures standing over, looking down to a woman with golden hair and deathly pale skin who cradle another woman. I can't clearly see their faces. I felt my heartbroke when the one who cradle the other let out a nerve-wrecking sob, apologizing over and over again and pleading not to leave her. I made tentative steps towards them, determine to soothe the blonde. For some unknown reason, I can't stand seeing her in any kind of pain which is odd because I didn't even see her face, let alone recognize her._

_Her and her companion didn't even recognize my presence. I gasp and stop dead in my track when I get a good look to the person who she safely cradle into her arms, not because of the blood that I saw in the persons' face… but the person is… ME!_

_Blood were all over my face, eyes shut. I'm dead. And the woman who sobs and buried her head in my lifeless body where somehow the reason of me being dead. _

_She lifts her head and-__**THUD**__!_

"Aw!" I groaned and sit up. Somehow I manage to fall out in my bet. I crawl back to my bed and look at the alarm clock on my bedside table…6:30… I sigh. Dad didn't barge in to know what the noise was all about which he either still asleep or gone for work and based at the time, it was probably the latter. I sigh, staring at the ceiling, remembering the dream or should I say nightmare? It was just so real.

I felt relief though to know that it was just a dream but a bit disappointed to not even saw the face of the blonde woman who safely cradled and crying over my death. I was stop by my musings because of the shrilling sound of the alarm clock…7:00… I force myself to leave my comfortable bed to prepare my first day of school at Forks High School which kinda sucks because Seth, Leah and Jacob were all in La Push High School.

I took a shower and wear something comfortable. In my book, comfortable clothes in going to school means, a leather jacket with white shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers.

I walk downstairs and quickly grab a granola bar and walk towards the cupboard where dad usually leaves a note for me. I found a small sticky note.

_Sorry, need to get to work. Be careful. Remember the talk we had yesterday. Love you. – Dad_

I chuckle, remembering the talk we had after our test drive yesterday.

**-FLASHBACK-**

_We arrive at the house around dinner time. We went to the kitchen after saying pleasantries to the three adults who are lounging at the sofa, watching softball game. Before going to the though, dad giving me a don't-think-your-out-of-the-hook look. I gulp and glares at Leah, Seth and Jake for snickering at my expense. An hour later, we bid goodbye to each other, promising them that we will visit them at La Push._

_I discreetly tiptoed my way upstairs in hoping to ditch dad, however, luck is not on my side._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, where do you think your going?" dad said raising an eyebrow at me, sitting on the recliner chair at the living room. I sheepishly smile and take my seat across from him._

"_What's up dad" I said trying my best to look innocent. He gave me a are-you-serious look._

"_Okay okay, sorry for teasing you but I can't help it, you're both adorable" 1…2… I mentally counted…3… and smiled widely when I saw him blush which is my intention and I think he knew it because he quickly composed himself giving me an annoyed look._

"_Isabella" he said with a warning tone in his voice._

"_Sorry dad…It just that, I want you to be happy. Mom already have Phil, so, I'm not that concern about her, being happy but you, it's the opposite" I sincerely said to him. I know that he already move on but I have this inkling in my guts that he's afraid to go on a relationship again, afraid to get hurt and afraid to left behind and I don't want that. He gave me a soft look and I'm positive he's about to cry but reign it to stop himself. My dad may show his emotions to me but he will never want to show me, him, crying whether it's for happiness or not which is one of our similarities. _

"_Bella, I know you just want the best for me but you see, Sue and I are both adult, if we will both ready to take the next steps that you all want us to take, we will do it at our own pace"_

"_But-" I said but cut off coz he made a stopping gesture with his hand._

" _Let me finish. I don't want to rush things, I did that mistake once. The only good thing about it is that, me and your mom had you. Me and your mom rush things Bells. We got married right after highschool, we were so young, so naive about the reality of life, that's why we end up hurting each other emotionally. I will never forget the look on your face, you may not remember it, after all your just three years old at t hat time, but I clearly remember it as if its just happen yesterday, you look so heartbroken when you saw me and your mom fighting as if your thinking its your fault why we're fighting. You see honey, I may be mature enough to be responsible in a relationship but I still don't want to rush things. I don't deny that I have feelings for Sue but that doesn't mean I have to act right away. Friendship is the best foundation for a relationship to ponder honey and I want to cement it before going to the next level, do you understand?" dad said explaining things to me. I smiled at him and nodded._

"_But dad, I can't promised to stop teasing you because it become my habit to see you blush" I chuckle when he playfully glare at me, "but I can promise you that I will not push you to be with Sue and I will tone down my teasing, deal?" I asked smiling._

"_You got it kiddo" he said and rose from his seat and give me a hug._

"_Now, go to your room and sleep. You have school tomorrow"_

"_Yay… school" I sarcastically said with fake enthusiasm in my voice. He chuckled and ruffled my hear before allowing me to walk upstairs. I stop midway for I forgot to say something._

"_Dad" I said looking at him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you" I said while smiling at him. _

_He smiled at me , love shining in his eyes._

"_I love you too. Goodnight Bells"_

"_Goodnight dad"_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

I softly smile for remembering the talk that we had.

I get my keys and helmet, lock the house and hop on my motorcycle and starts my journey towards Forks High School. I easily found my way to the school, I glance my wristwatch…7:45… okay, I have 15 minutes to get to the office, get my schedule and get to class without being late. I parked my motorcycle, hop off from my back and take off my helmet, realizing the simultaneous gasp from the students. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at their reactions. Do they not see a girl who drove motorcycle in their entire existence?

I sigh and walk towards the office, determine not to care their so-called whispers where in fact, some of it are loud enough for me to hear.

"_Wow! A girl in a bike, Cool!"_

"_She must be Isabella Marie Swan, chiefs' daughter"_

"_Ugh! Mike is staring at her. I hate her" __**(A/N: Guess who? :)**_

…7:50… I went out to the office after Mrs. Cope give me my schedule, slip that my teachers have to sign and a map for the school.

**My Schedule:**

**Algebra- Mr. Banner**

**History- Mrs. Tanner**

**Art- Ms. Reynolds**

**Lunch**

**Biology- Mr. Banner**

**Gym- Mr. Nomad**

I sigh out of frustration. You see, it's already 8:15 and I'm already late for my first class but I still can't find my class even if I have the map of the school, let us thank my mom to that, I inherent her no-sense of direction.

Someone surprise me by putting his arms to my shoulder and I thought its an assailant, so my first reaction is to grab the arm around my shoulder and twist it.

"Aw aw aw, easy easy" an Asian guy with black hair said to me while trying to get off my hand to his arm.

"I'm sorry, you surprise me. I thought it an attacker" I apologize while loosening my grip to his arm and step back to have a respectable space between him and I.

He chuckle while nursing his arm.

It's okay, its my fault. I shouldn't done that. But girl, you've got some moves" he praise me and I just nodded at him and was about to walk away when he spoke.

"Wait, you're the new girl right? Isabella Swan?"

"Bella. Call me Bella"

"Okay Bella, I'm Erick Yorkie, the eyes and ears of Forks Highschool and if you want a lunch date, I am always available" he said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"How about, helping me to get to my class?" I said while giving him my schedule.

"Oh, okay" he said not even covering his disappointment in his voice.

Minutes later…

"Here we are, don't worry, Mr. Banner is not a strict teacher so you will be okay"

"Okay, thank you Erick"

I was about to get inside the room when he spoke again.

"Um…Bella, you can have lunch with me together with my friends if you like? Or we can have lunch, just you and me?" he asked me with a hopeful voice. Well, I guess it's time to set the record straight.

"Look Erick, I'm a lesbian"

"Huh?"

I mentally sighed.

"I'm a lesbian. You know, a girl who likes girl, you know what I mean?"

I waited for several seconds before comprehension known to his face.

"oh OH, t-that's cool…um, the first offer still stands though, have lunch with me and my friends" he gave me an awkward smile

I give him a small smile and nodded.

"G-Goodbye Bella" he said before walking away.

"Well, that went well" I mumbled before getting inside the class. As expected, all the students in the class look at me. Good thing, just like Erick said, Mr. Banner is not strict. He let me take my seat after signing my slip.

Morning classes seems to be normal… well… as normal as being a new girl, I met several people through Erick namely: Mike, Tyler, Ben, Lauren, Jessica and Angela. We all have the same history class. It was funny to saw the reactions of Tyler, Ben and Mike when Erick told them that I'm a lesbian when Erick saw that that Tyler and Mike keeps flirting with me, bless him. The funniest though is Mikes' reaction, you would think that Erick just confessed to him that he's gay and in love with him.

Jessica, who at first seems to always glares at me whenever Mike flirts with me but when she know my sexual preference, she stop glaring instead she always ask question about me, being out and proud.

Lauren… I have just one word to describe her… bitch. She's not worth to talk about.

Last but not the least and probably the only person that I like in Forks High School is Angela, the girl with long black hair, hazel eyes with eyeglasses. I like her, not like as in like to be my girlfriend but like as in, me like being friends with her, she's shy but kind.

Lunch came, Jessica drag me to the cafeteria when she found me getting out of my art class. While ordering, Jessica always talk stuffs that usually just gossip in Forks. I inwardly sigh. We went to our table and take our seats. I seated between Erick and Ben, across from me is Jessica who still rambling, in her right side is Mike, in her left side is Lauren and beside Lauren is Tyler.

"Wait, where's Angela?" I asked.

"She's with Edward Cullen, her boyfriend" Ben mumbled in a very sad voice and looking across the far-end table of the cafeteria. I scowled. It's obvious that Ben likes Angela but unfortunately the latter have someone.

I look to where Ben were looking and gasp from what I saw. I saw Angela sitting and conversing with a guy who probably the most gorgeous guy that I will see in my entire existence. I snap out of my trance when I hear Laurens' annoying voice.

"I thought your lesbian?" she asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Yes I am, what made you think I'm not?" I said and scowled at her. Ever since she knew about my sexual orientation, she didn't believe me and think that I just said it to gain attention. As if!

"Well, you just eyeing Edward as if he's a piece of meat" she said smirking at me, clearly satisfied of her reason.

"First off, I'm not a type of person who lied in my sexual preference, Second, I'm not eyeing him, in case you didn't know Lauren, people tend to appreciate whats beautiful in front of them whether it's a guy or a girl" I said raising an eyebrow at her. She glares at me.

"Hey hey, chill girls" Tyler interfered. She huffs and I rolled my eyes at her.

Jessica clears her throat to break the awkward silence.

"Um… that's Edward Cullen, Angela's boyfriend. They been in a relationship for two weeks. It's a quiet a surprise for us coz Edward Cullen don't date but as you can see, we are proven wrong. Cullens, Hales and Denali always kept to themselves, they don't socialize to other students…well, except for Angela. Cullens and Hales children are adopted by Dr and Mrs Cullen, apparently, the Hale twins parents died on a car crash and the Cullens are bestfriends with them. So, the Cullens' parents adopted the two while the only Denali is Cullens' cousin. Did you know that they are together Together? Except for Edward and Rosalie" Jessica informed me with a conspiratory tone present in her voice.

"Jes, you just said, they're adopted, so, they are not really related"

"But still, its weird"

I just shrug, there's no point on telling her, she already fixated her mind about the issue.

"Where are the others?" I asked noticing that only Edward and Angela are I their table. The moment I finished to asked where the moment that the cafeteria door opens and let out five gorgeous people walking with grace and elegance.

"Well, here they are. The girl with a short spiky black hair is Alice Cullen with her is Jasper Hale, the guy who you would think were always in pain. Following them are Kate Denali, a girl with short blonde hair and she's with Emmett Cullen, the guy who had a big muscle that you would think, he's using steroids. And the last girl is Rosalie Hale, a girl with long blonde hair, Jaspers' twin." Jessica said to me. While she were informing me whose who, I individually look at them and I think my breathe just took away when I saw the last girl that Jessica describe, Rosalie Hale, that's her name. If Greek Gods are true, I will never doubt that she is a descendant of Aphrodite, she's perfect even though that she had a scowl in her face as if it's permanent to her. It seems not right though, to see her scowling. I want to erase the scowled in her face and replace it with a smile. I know it's rude to stare but I can't help it, every part of me were calling for her. They all sit down to their table with Angela and Edward. Kate whose sitting to Rosalie's right side, lend to her whispering to her ear, the distance between them are too close for my liking. She should know her distance! Stay away from her, Shes **mine**! If she will not stay away from her, I swear to God, I will castrate her- W-What the! Since when did I become violent and possessive?

I blink, as a gesture to clear my thoughts. From the corner of my eye, I saw the bewildered expression of Edward and Jasper. When I look again to Rosalies' direction, I quietly gasp for shes looking at me, she had the most unusual but beautiful golden eyes, granted that her family had the same eyes as her, but hers were the only pair thats drawing me in.

We both look at each other for several seconds before she glares at me. And I think my world just collapse in front of me.

I can't stand seeing her mad at me… despair, pain, hurt, rejection were all I felt. I did notice that Jasper said something to her before she gave me a surprise look, I will not have notice it if I didn't look at her. She easily regain her composure and focus her eyes to other direction. I sighed. I want to go to her, to apologize, to earn her forgiveness for whatever reason that made her glared at me. God! Whats happening to me?

"Well, you just look at Rosalie Hale for like five minutes and she glares at you, then, you look like someone kick your puppy" Jessica said.

"W-What?"

"You're asking whats happening to you? Right?" Jessica asked.

"Oh…yeah…" So, I said that outloud.

"So, do you know Rosalie? I mean, you were looking at each other before she glares at you" Jessica said with twinkling eyes, no doubt hoping for juicy gossip.

"No" _but I'm hoping to know her_, I mentally added.

"You like her, don't you?" Erick asked but seems to be a statement. Before I can answer him though, the bitch scoffs.

"A piece of advice Swan, don't bother yourself. She will never give you a chance" she said smirking at me.

"How did you know? And why you're advising me? Not that you cared anyway" I asked with an annoyed voice.

"Hmm… you're right, I don't care about you. Let just say, I have a good heart who take pity of someone like you" she said with a fake sadness in his voice. I glared at her.

"Lauren, will you stop that. Let Bella do whatever she wanted. It's her life." Tyler said.

"Whatever! I'm just giving her a good advice. Rosalie Hale is a bitch, known ice queen of Forks High School and thinks that she's better with anyone else" she sneered and there's no doubt in my mind that Laurens' hostility came from her jealousy towards not only to Rosalie but to the Cullens as well.

"Enough! I suggest to keep your mouth shut Lauren" I said, venom-laced in my own voice. I notice the tense glances that the other occupants of the table.

"What will you do if I don't?" Lauren said challenging me.

I glared at her.

"G-Guys, will you both relax? You're both starting a scene?" Jessica said nervously and subtle looking to her surroundings where I notice that most of the students were looking at us. It seems that we both don't realize that our voices are loud enough to heard by the neighboring table and we are started to gain attention. However, I didn't care about them. What I care about is to stop this bitch from ill-talking Rosalie. For some unknown reason, I want to protect her, to not let anyone hurt her in any way.

"Back off Lauren, I'm warning you!"

She just smirked though not even a bit unnerve with my death-glare.

"Rosalie Hale is a bitch, fake and probably a whore"

That made me snap! All I see were red, I jump out of my seat and lunge at her. We both sprawled at the cafeteria ground, me, ontop of Lauren.

"Rosalie Hale is mine! And I'd be damned if I let you insult her in front of me" I said while punching her face. I was vaguely aware of people trying to hold and stop me from attacking Lauren who screeched. A pair of cold hands hold my waist and gets me off to Lauren. I spun around, ready to yell to the person who gets me off to Lauren but all my anger quickly vanished when brown meets gold. In front of me is no other that Rosalie Hale looking at me with an unreadable expression, her family standing, looking at us having different kind of reactions: Angela, shock; Edward, understanding; Emmett and Kate, amused; Jasper seems to concentrate with something and Alice give me a wide grin and knowing look. It such an odd reactions from them except for Angela which I totally understand.

I look again to Rosalie who did not utter a single word to me.

"I-" I begun to speak but was cut off by Laurens' voice.

"You bitch! You freak!" Lauren said trying to charge at me but was stop by Ben and Mike, holding her. I glared at her, not even an ounce of guilt I felt for her, in my mind, she deserve what she got.

"Swan! Mallory! In my office! Now!" the principal look at us with an angry expression.

Lauren and I followed the principal while Lauren still saying insults at me. I turn her voices off and I internally groaned. Damn it! I'm doomed.

I look back to Rosalie who still looking at my retreating figure and give her a soft smile.

Well, I can be doomed for eternity and not care as long as I can protect Rosalie Hale.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**RPOV (From Chapter 3)**

I buried the carcass of the deer when I finished draining its blood from its body. Me, together with Emmett and his mate Kate went for a last minute hunting before going to hell-hole that known to humans as **school**. You see, me and my family are vampires. Others of our kinds called us vegetarian vampires because we hunt animals instead of humans.

To keep up the pretense of being humans, Carlisle and his mate Esme who act as our parents enrolled us to Forks Highschool.

"We should go back now. Alice will probably throwing tantrums and poor Jasper have to endure it." Kate snickered while holding Emmetts' hand who let out a boisterous laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "Why she's so excited in going to that hell-hole? It's just full of hormonal disgusting teenagers!" I said while we run off towards our house.

"That's Alice for you Rose" Emmet said.

Seconds later…

"Thank God you all here, now go and change. I don't want to be late." Alice said to us, jumping up and down and Jasper have to calm his mate to stop her doing that.

"Oh please! We are never late Alice" I said while going to my room and was about to go back when I saw something that shouldn't be in my room.

"Alice!" I said with an annoyed voice.

Seconds later, Alice came with my whole family in tow except for Edward. Seriously, I just called Alice and then almost all of the family and in here, what the hell!

"Yes Rose?" she asked smiling at me.

"Do tell my sister dear, why there's a bed in my room? You know we don't need it!" I asked raising an eyebrow at her with arms crossed.

"Oh! Don't worry, it's not for you" she said still smiling.

"Then why is that thing in my room?!" I said glaring at her and Jasper for the latter using his gift to keep me calm.

"You will know soon enough. C'mon, let's go to school" she said while pulling Jasper with her and were out in just a second. And I just stand there, confusion written not just on my face but as well as in the faces of Emmett, Kate, Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle clears his throat, not that he need it but out a habit for him.

"Well, I have to go the hospital now. Good bye darling" he said looking at Esme and kiss her before looking at us and bid goodbye. After Carlisle left, we all pile to Emmet's jeep where me, Jasper and Alice sits on the back while Emmet and Kate sits on the front, bids Esme goodbye and went off to school.

"Where is Eddie?" Emmet asked looking at Alice and Jasper.

"He went to Angela" was Jasper short reply. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

Edward should stay away from Angela, she's a human for God's sake and just one mistake, he can lose control around her. He may be his mate but he is also his singer! Such an idiot! She is a danger in the family, she should be killed, she shou-

I was stop by my musings when Jasper grip my hand.

"Calm down Rose, you're making me want to kill someone" he said while projecting calm feelings at me. I slumped in my seat and murmured an apology to Jasper.

Minutes later, we arrived at the school and parked between Edwards Volvo and a motorcycle that I never seen before.

"Must be belongs to the new girl" Kate said eyeing the motorcycle. I look at her before comprehension visible in my face, Ah yes, the Chiefs' Swan daughter, it's became the main buzz for two weeks that the Chiefs daughter will live Forks for good.

"What do you think she's like?" Emmett asked. I scowled.

"Why should we care? She's probably another hormonal teenager" I said rolling my eyes for the possibility of another person lusting towards my family.

"Oh believe me Rose, you should care" Alice said smiling widely at me before walking away with Jasper.

"Um…it is just me or Alice is really acting crazy" Emmett said looking towards the retreating figure of Alice.

"I'm not crazy" Alice mumbled enough for our vampire ears to hear but low for humans.

We just look at each other and went to our class.

Lunch came, students are gossiping about Isabella Swan who want to be called Bella and admitted that she's a lesbian.

"Do you think it's true?" Kate asked me who hooks her arm around me while were walking towards the cafeteria to meet the others. I raised an eyebrow in question at her.

"About Bella Swan, that she's a lesbian?" Kate clarified. I shrug.

"Since when did you care about gossip Kate?" I asked. This time she's the one who shrug.

"I don't… it just that Alice actions made me think. How about you? Does is not bother you? It's obvious that Alice knew something and I have no doubt you will be the most affected." Kate said. I didn't answer her though. Truth to be told, I'm kinda curious of Alice actions, from putting a bed to my room to telling me to care about the new girl. I know something was up and I'm not sure if I'm going to like it or not.

We saw Emmett, Jasper and Alice waiting for us, the latter beaming at me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. We went inside to the cafeteria and as expected, the room went silent, humans tend to went silent as their instincts told her that their predators are in presence whether they knew or not. However, there are humans that never care about their instincts just like the annoying Jessica who I heard, informing the new girl about us. I scowled.

I heard a quiet gasp, probably from the new girl when Jessica said my name. I resisted the urge to look her way and I don't know why. She's just another annoying human.

We sit to our table where Edward and Angela where already seated. I glared at Angela, she may be mated with Edward but that doesn't mean I have to be nice to her. Edward look at me disapprovingly, no doubt reading my mind. _Stay out of my head if you don't like what I'm thinking Edward_, I thought to him. He sighed.

"So, what do you know about the new girl?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Um… her name is Isabella Marie Swan, want to be called Bella from Phoenix Arizona" Angela said adjusting her eyeglass.

"As if we don't know that already" I mumbled but enough for her to hear me and rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie" Edward said with a warning tone which I just raise an eyebrow at him.

"Ignore Rose, Angela, she's just PMsing" Alice said no doubt stopping the upcoming argument that will happen between me and Edward.

"Wait, PMsing? How can she have PMsing, she's a vampire" Emmett whispers so other people can't heard us and had a very serious face. We all look at him, as if he just grown another head.

"What?" Emmett asked clearly confuse about our reactions.

Angela and Alice giggle; Jasper and Edward were clearly amused while Kate hug him and give him a chaste kiss. I can't stop shaking my head for Emmett's line of thoughts.

"It's a pun Emmett" I said when I saw that he is still confuse to our reactions. His eyes went comically wide before laughing.

"Good one Alice" he said.

Kate nudge at me, I look at her, question in my eyes.

"The new girl keeps looking at you" Kate lend to my ear whispering. I rolled my eyes, "I think she likes you" she added with a teasing tone in her voice.

I was about to reply when I saw the bewildered expression of Jasper and Edward looking to Jessica's table. _What's wrong Edward?_ I mentally asked him, he look at me for a second before looking back, it was so fast that if I'm not a vampire I wouldn't have notice it.

Curious, I look to Jessica's table and found out that across from me is a girl who I didn't know. _Must be Bella Swan_, I thought, I was about to look for another direction when she meet my eyes.

She had the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen which is saying something for I live for decades meeting different people, granted I've never really interact with them but there's no doubt in my mind that she had. I audibly hear her gasp. Her eyes keeps drawing me in as if she can look through me.

We're looking at each other for several seconds before I come to my senses that this girl is a **human**, a **fragile human** who will eventually **die**. Just the mere thought of her dying makes my unbeating heart aches as if someone rip it out of my chest. Confusion and uncertainty were clouding my mind so I do what I did best, I glared at her for her to stop looking at me and be a sign of warning to not approach me.

"She feels despair, pain, hurt and rejection Rose… stop it" I heard Jasper said to me and I'm sure that the new girl saw my surprise look before I quickly schooled my expression and look to another direction. _Could she feel what I'm feeling?_ I thought to myself and I saw Edward nod at me. Before I scold him for reading my thoughts, I heard **her** asking herself

_Whats happening to me?_

"_Well, you just look at Rosalie Hale for like five minutes and she glares at you, then, you look like someone kick your puppy" Jessica said to her._

"_W-What?" she asked and I have no doubt that she doesn't mean to asked her question to herself outloud._

"_You're asking whats happening to you? Right?" Jessica asked her._

"_Oh…yeah…"_

"_So, do you know Rosalie? I mean, you were looking at each other before she glares at you" Jessica said to her._

"_No" she said._

"But she's hoping to know you Rosalie" Edward said to me, reading her mind. I glare at him. _Don't read her thoughts!_ I thought to him. Emmett, Kate and Angela give us a confuse look.

"What's going on?" Kate asked. I didn't answer her instead I listen to **their** conversation though I notice that Edward explain to them.

"_You like her, don't you?" Erick asked but seems to be a statement. Before she can answer him though, Lauren scoffs._

"_A piece of advice Swan, don't bother yourself. She will never give you a chance" Lauren said smirking at her._

"_How did you know? And why you're advising me? Not that you cared anyway" she asked with an annoyed voice._

"_Hmm… you're right, I don't care about you. Let just say, I have a good heart who take pity of someone like you" Lauren said with a fake sadness in her voice. She glared at her._

"_Lauren, will you stop that. Let Bella do whatever she wanted. It's her life." Tyler said._

"_Whatever! I'm just giving her a good advice. Rosalie Hale is a bitch, known ice queen of Forks High School and thinks that she's better with anyone else" Lauren sneered._

"_Enough! I suggest to keep your mouth shut Lauren" she said, venom-laced in her own voice. I notice the tense glances that the other occupants of the table._

"_What will you do if I don't?" Lauren said challenging her._

_She glared at her. _

"_G-Guys, will you both relax? You're both starting a scene" Jessica said nervously and subtle looking to her surroundings. _

"_Back off Lauren, I'm warning you!" _

_Lauren just smirked at her though not even a bit unnerve with her death-glare._

"_Rosalie Hale is a bitch, fake and probably a whore" _

I control my growl and was taken aback when she jump out of her seat and lunge Lauren. They both sprawled at the cafeteria ground, her, ontop of Lauren.

"_Rosalie Hale is mine! And I'd be damned if I let you insult her in front of me" _

She said and I went frigid. My family gives me worried glances except for Alice, Edward and Jasper. I'm aware that she's punching Lauren in the face while people trying to hold and stop her from attacking Lauren any further.

Without any second thoughts, I rose to my seat and went to the commotion, aware that the students give me space. I hold her waist and get her off to Lauren.

She spun around, gold meets brown, where so close that I can smell her, strawberry and freesia. I'm not bother by her smell, all I can think of were: **MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE**

I want to take her right her and then, before I can do anything, I can feel Jasper projecting calm to me that let me think clearly. She look to my family before looking back at me.

"I-"she begun to speak but was cut off by Lauren.

"You bitch! You freak!" Lauren said trying to charge at her but was stop by Ben and Mike, holding her. I seriously considering ripping her head off from trying to attacked my **mate**. Good thing, Jasper give me another dose of calm.

"Swan! Mallory! In my office! Now!" the principal look at them with an angry expression.

She and Lauren followed the principal, she turn and look back to me giving me a soft smile.

I spun around and walk away, my family in tow leaving Angela who blush when Edward kiss her cheek and bid goodbye to her.

"Rosalie, where are you going?" Alice asked me when we were far enough for humans to see.

"Why?! Why you didn't tell me about her Alice?!" I asked her, pain from the betrayal that I felt. I have no doubt that Alice knew about her, being my mate. Now, I realize why she bought me a bed.

"I'm sorry Rose but I have a vision that you will not believe me and told Carlisle to move to other state and I can't let you do that." She said.

"We should leave"

"What? She's your mate Rose. You can't deny it" Kate said to me.

"And what do you want me to do Kate, introduce her to our world!? She's a human Kate, eventually she will die" I said, angry at them.

"Then change her" Kate said and I growled at her which cause Emmett to growled at me.

Jasper used his gift to us.

"I guess it's best to talk about it with Carlisle and Esme" he said.

Edward sighed. "I will call Carlisle"

We went back to the school and went to the parking lot.

"I will just inform the office" Alice said before going to the office.

Minutes later, we drove away from school, we were all silent in the car, Edward in tow driving his Volvo.

By the time we reach the house, Carlisle is already there. Both him and Esme look worriedly at me. We quickly went to the dining area where we usually have our family meeting.

"I want to leave now" I said not betting around the bush.

"Rosalie, you know we can't do that, people will get suspicious and Edward's mate live her" Carlisle said.

"The hell I care! I don't care about what people would say and sure as hell I don't care about Edward's human!" I spat.

"Don't be selfish! I can't leave Angela, she's my mate" Edward said, eyes black and I know my eyes are black too.

"Selfish?!" I scoff "Do tell me brother, will you change her? Will you change Angela into one of us?" I smirked when he was taken aback by my question.

"You will not" I stated. "Just like I will not let her know about our world, I will not do your mistake and I-" I was cut off though when he speak, determination in his voice.

"I will change her"

We look at Edward, surprised from what he said for we know that Edward believed that our souls are damned when we became vampires.

"Son, are you sure?" Carlisle asked him, surprised written all over his face.

"Yes… we actually talked about it. Maybe I'm the selfish one not Rosalie because I want her to be with me for all eternity. Just the mere thought of her dying from old age… I can't…even imagine, life without her" he said sincerely and look at me, her eyes changing to its normal color, "How about you Rose, could you imagine eternity without her? Now that you found her?"

Now, I'm the one who was taken aback. Can I really imagine eternity without her? Images of her bombarded my mind, her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes that drawing me in, her lips who graciously giving me a soft smile, can I really imagine my life, now that I found her?

But what if I let her in? What if she fell disgusted from what she will find about me? About my past? About what I am? I can't let that happen. I'm too broken to let her in, to trust again, to-

"Rosalie, you can't be happy if you're too afraid to let someone in. She's your mate Rose, it will almost impossible for her to hurt you without hurting herself in the process" Edward said effectively cutting off my train of thoughts.

"Edward is right, hell, Bella boo already affected by the mating bond and she already act on it. She basically kick Laurens' ass" Emmet piped in.

"Language Emmett" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry mom" He said pouting while Kate snickered at him.

"I-I need to think" I quietly said and they nodded in understanding.

I went out of the house and run off, away from them. I'm kinda surprise that its already night time.

I abruptly stop when I heard a familiar voice not far away from me. I walk towards the voice in a human pace and found a small clearing and then I saw her, Bella Swan, sitting on the ground few meters away from me holding her shoes.

"Shit shit shit, great Bella, just great, you just ruined your favorite shoes" she huffs before standing up and spun around, sensing me.

Her eyes went wide, surprise.

"H-Hi!" she said. And for the life of me, I can even utter a single word. I just stand there gaping at her.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**Thank you for all your reviews it is highly appreciated.**

**BPOV **

"What?!" I said looking at my father trying to decipher if he is serious or not. "Dad, you knew that bitch deserve it" I added when I saw that he is serious.

"Language Isabella. Whether you like it or not, you're grounded, at least for two weeks. I just can't let you get away from resorting to violence just to let someone understand your point" He said seriously.

I sighed, there's no point in changing his mind.

Dad had to fetch me in the principal's office, apparently the principal called both dad and Lauren's mom and informed them about what happened in the cafeteria. Lauren's mom gives me a stink-eye look when she saw Lauren's face, a black-eye and a small cut on her lips while my father give me a disappointed look. However, the principal informed Lauren's mother that there are students that giving complaints about her daughter because Lauren is such a bully and give her a week suspension for the bullying that she had done from the other students, I give her a smug look when I think no one notice but the look of my father said otherwise. The suspension of Lauren doesn't mean that I'm out of the hook coz I have to undergo a week detention for what I did to her. The principal excuse us for our afternoon classes and let us leave to reflect our actions, Ha! As if, I'm going to feel guilty about what I did, if she insults Rosalie again, I will gladly do it again.

Just the thought of Rosalie made my heart beat fast frantically, images of her fill-up my mind and I'm sure I felt light-headed.

"Bella, are you okay?" dad asked me using the short version of my name which means he is calm and not mad anymore.

"Y-Yes dad, just thinking" I said still feeling light-headed. He nodded.

"By the way, call your mother" he said.

"What? Why?" I asked, suspicion was clear in my eyes.

"Um… I kinda told her about you being in the principal office and had a detention" he said looking sheepishly at me.

"What? Dad you knew mom, she will probably be in the airplane by now and I assure you that she will go the principal's office and give her a piece of her mind and you knew very well that I'm her little angel, I could do nothing wrong." I rant for the possibility that my mom will be here in Forks and unleash her furry to the principal who gives her daughter a week detention. My dad just snort.

"C'mon Bells, don't be ridiculous, your mom will not do that and don't worry, she will not be here, Phil makes sure of it" he said.

"Dad, I'm not being ridiculous, must I remind you what happen the first few months I came out of the closet?" I asked her and his eyes widened remembering what happen and I involuntarily shuddered.

You see, when I first came out, most of my school mates bullied me and the principal who is a homophobic bitch did nothing to it, in fact, she encourage it and so when my mom found out, she went to the school, fury in her face and like an angry mama bear attack the principal without hesitation, good thing though that Phil and dad who visited me, accompany her and break-out the fight before it become too serious. It safe to say that the principal had few bruises, cuts and broken ribs while my mom had just few bruises. It became the hot topic of Phoenix, Arizona, LGBT communities supports my mom because they saw that my mother just protecting my rights. To put it simply, mom became an instant celebrity for a while and the principal was fired by the school administration.

Dad clears his throat effectively stopping my musings.

"Just call your mom Bells" he said with a pleading look.

"You should have not told her in the first place" I mumbled and sighed, preparing myself for a long conversation with my mom trying to gather my thoughts on how to diffuse her anger.

"I'm going to my room and don't worry I will call her" I said to him.

"Okay and don't forget you're grounded" he said and I groaned.

"Must you reminded me that?" I said which he just chuckled. I continue my way to my room preparing my ears for a never-ending conversation.

Hours later…

"Are you really sure, you don't need me there?" my mom asked seems for hundredth time. I internally sighed. It's been hours since I start talking to her.

"Yes mom, I can handle it. Just enjoy your honeymoon with Phil." I said.

"Okay honey, so, your father informed me that you're grounded for two weeks" she reminded me. I hummed as a reply, thinking some ways to sneak out of the house without dad knowing.

"Bella, I know what you're thinking. Don't do it" she said.

"What? I'm not thinking anything" I said keeping my voice innocent as much as possible.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not your mother for nothing. From what I remembered, when I grounded you, you found way to sneak out of the house and I'm positive that you're thinking about it right now" she said amusement clear in her voice. Damn my mother for being perceptive. I groaned, defeated and she giggled.

"Okay honey, I will make a deal with you, I will not tell Charlie about the possibility that you will sneak out of the house in a condition that you will call me everyday without complaining about the time and you will not rant me out if Charlie found out. Deal?"

I sighed in resignation.

"Fine, you got a deal" I said begrudgingly.

We talked for a few minutes before she ended the call thanks to Phil, bless him.

I paced around my room, thinking a way to sneak out. Sensing that my father is downstairs, probably watching football games on tv and know not to interrupt me and my mother talking, not that he knows we are already done but it can be use to my advantage. Being him in the downstairs, so, sneaking out using the backdoor is out of the question. I abruptly stopped when I glance the tree out of my window, I smiled widely…I know how to get out without him noticing it. I internally laugh.

I open my window, mentally estimating the distance between my window and the tree. Hmm… the distance is not that far and I can basically hop from my window to the tree without difficulty…that is… if I didn't count my clumsiness. I look from my window to the tree, contemplating my best course of action. With a wide grin, I hop to my window sill, ready to jump to the tree.

"Well, the worst case scenario in this is that I will have a few bruises and probably a broken ribs and a fury father if I can't make it. Might as well do it for my future sneaking out attempt" I mumbled before jumping to the branch of the tree…and…yes! Success! I firmly hold the branch and slowly but surely made my way down. And as soon as my feet touch the ground I have to stop myself from celebrating my success. I'm still not safe from being caught that's when I notice that in my back is the forest, good place to cover and hide. I quickly run towards it and stop when I perfectly out of the hearing range of the house.

"Yes! Freedom" I said before bursting into full-blown laugh at my silliness.

I decided to stroll in the forest and probably a mistake especially if its night time because my overactive imagination plays trick on me and I thought that something lurking at the shadow and following me that made me run, by the time I notice that it just a squirrel, I'm really far from the house and I don't know where I am, aside from I'm in the small clearing in the forest.

I groaned and sit in forest ground, to make matters worse I forgot to bring my phone. Damn it! Few seconds later, my eyes went wide when I saw from favorite shoes worn-out.

"Shit shit shit, great Bella, just great, you just ruined your favorite shoes" I huffs before standing up and spun around sensing someone is at my back.

My eyes went wide, surprise for I saw Rosalie Hale standing, few meters away from me.

"H-Hi!" I said. But she just stand there gaping at me.

"God! I'm I that really beautiful" I mumbled, chuckling from my sudden boast of confidence but I'm pretty sure I mumbled it quietly for her not to hear but she blink though as if she heard me. Shit! If she did, she may think I'm so arrogant, not a good impression if you asked me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked scowling at me. I gasp, her voice is so beautiful, so serene making my heart flutter.

"Um…I strolled around the forest not far away from my house and I thought something was following me so I run and it turns out that it just a squirrel and so, here I am, lost in the woods" I said sheepishly, not really knowing why I tell her though, it just that something telling me that lying to her would be a mistake.

"You strolled around the forest in night time, are you stupid? And now, you're lost because of your stupidity" she said looking at me incredulously as if I've lost my mind.

"It's not my fault that I lost" I mumbled.

"And whose fault it is?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"It's the squirrel faults, it basically scared me" I said lamely in attempt to make her believe me. I don't know if it just my imagination or not but I saw her lips twitch, before I can decipher it though, it quickly gone and she started to walk away from me.

"W-Wait! Where are you going? You're not going to leave me in here, right?" I asked nervously.

"What do you think? It's not my fault that you're lost, am I?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

"B-But you can't just leave me here, you have to help me get my way back" I said, desperation in my voice though I didn't know if I'm desperate because I'm afraid of being alone in the forest and lost or I didn't want **her** to leave me.

If I will completely honest to myself, I'm quite sure that my heart will broke into pieces if she walk away from me.

She look at me, contemplation clearly in her face and I look at her trying desperately to convey my unspoken words in my eyes saying: **DON'T LEAVE ME**. She broke away and look at her back and for a second I thought she will leave me but apparently, a yellow porsche car came into view with two people inside it. The car abruptly stop infront of us. I saw Kate and Alice who drives the car. They get off of the car and walk towards us.

"Hey! You're Bella Swan right?" Alice asked, smiling, looking at me. I manage not to gasp from her voice, damn! Are all of Dr and Mrs Cullen's kids have beautiful voice?

"Y-yes and you're Alice and Kate" I said pointing to them. They nod.

"And you already know our sister, Rosalie" Alice said still smiling.

"Oh please Alice, of course she knew, she basically informed the Fork High School population that our dear sister Rosalie is hers, right Bella?" Kate said to me, teasingly smiling at me.

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush_… I mentally chanted… _don't blush, don't blu-_ Damn it! I blushed.

Kate and Alice laughed at me.

"Kate…Alice… pray tell me my dear sisters, why are you two doing here?" Rosalie asked, glaring daggers at them that they didn't seem to mind but effectively stopping their laughing fit.

"Well, me and Alice just want to stroll around the forest and it just happen that we saw the two of you" Kate said.

Strolling around the forest using a car? It's weird. Confusion swirling in my mind. Alice clears her throat to gain my attention.

"We use my car in hoping that it will have enough damage to force Carlisle, our father, to buy me a new one" Alice whisper to me with conspiratory tone in her voice. No doubt noticing my confusion.

"Oh okay" I said, nodding in understanding though something is telling me that she's not telling the truth, but who am I to question her?

"It's good thing that you are here, you can help Bella to get her way to her house" Rosalie told Alice and Kate.

"Actually Rose, we didn't finish our strolling, so, it's better that you get in the car with Bella and drove her to her house" Alice said while handing the car key to Rosalie.

"I thought you want to stroll around the forest using your car" Rosalie sneered at her.

"I change my mind" Alice smiled not a bit affected by Rosalie's sneering. They look at each other doing a silent conversation through their eyes, I was about to stop them though but the sudden jolt of electricity from my shoulder made me yelp.

"Kate!" Rosalie said with an angry voice walking towards Kate who stands few steps away from me.

"I didn't do anything" Kate said raising her hand in a surrender, I will have believe her but the look of amusement in her eyes made me believe otherwise though I don't know how can Kate did that if she ever did it.

"Sure you don't!" Rosalie sneered at her, standing in front of me as if to protect me. Her body tensed. I place my hand to her shoulder hoping to ease the tension.

"Rosalie" I called her name. I notice that she let out a deep breath, trying to calm herself but her body is still a little tense. She spun around and hold my hand, pulling me towards the car and I have to stop myself for gasping for when Rosalie hold my hand, a jolt of electricity that made my body trembled with delight. God! What was she's doing to me? Can she felt it too? And if she felt it, she sure know how not to show it.

Once, I was seated to the passengers' seat, she went to the driver seat and without bidding a goodbye to her sisters, she drove away, however, I manage to give a small wave to her sisters who are beaming at me.

The drive towards my house spent in an awkward silence, I didn't even dare to tell her to try to drive in a moderate speed when I notice her fast driving. Minutes later, we arrive to my house and that were I realize that I never even said where I live.

"It's a small town, everyone know where the Chief of Police lives" she explained noticing my confuse look. I meekly nodded before getting out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride Rosalie" I smile at her, before walking away from her but stop midway when she spoke.

"Don't stroll again in the forest without someone accompanying you. It's dangerous"

I turn around to look at her though she's not looking at me.

"Okay… thank you…for caring" I said waiting for any reaction that may present to her face but she just look quickly at me from the corner of her eye before drove away.

I sighed.

"Someday, I can have you showing me what you really feel Rosalie." I mumbled from the retreating figure of the car. Making a vow to myself. I turn around to get inside the house and sheepishly smile when I saw the figure of my father looking seriously at me, crossing his arms.

Damn! I am seriously doomed.

**RPOV**

"_Someday, I can have you showing me what you really feel Rosalie."_

I heard Bella mumbled, not knowing that I can still hear her, thanks for my vampire hearing.

"Someday…maybe…Maybe someday" I heard myself mumbled.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is highly appreciated.**

**BPOV **

I woke up feeling elated even though dad made me grounded for a month instead for just two weeks when he saw me yesterday. Well, it's worth it, if I didn't sneak out then I will not have a chance to talk to Rosalie. Thinking at this, I should probably thank the squirrel as well, if it doesn't scared me I will not saw and had a chance talk to her. The mere thought of Rosalie made me smile widely. I readied myself for school.

Minutes later…

I drove away after bidding goodbye to my father who graciously remind me about my detention and him, grounded me for a month, note the sarcasm there.

By the time I reach to the school, there are only few students in the parking lot hanging out in their trucks. I scan the parking lot and look at the Cullens together with Angela who are all standing beside the Volvo and BMW Convertible, noticing the whispers from my peers, I'm quite sure that there are talking about what happen in the cafeteria yesterday.

I parked my bike across from the Cullens and notice that Alice was beaming and skipping towards me. I hop off from my bike, take off my helmet and smiled at Alice who is now infront of me.

"Hello Bella, how are you this morning?" Alice asked smiling. I notice the shock gasp from the students though we paid them no mind.

"I'm fine Alice, how about you?" I asked, smiling.

"Oh I'm very fine Bella! Come with me, I'm gonna introduce you to the other members of the family" she said while taking my hands, pulling me towards to the other Cullens.

"Guys, this is Bella Swan, Bella these are my family: Jasper, my boyfriend, Emmett, Kate's boyfriend, Edward, Angela's boyfriend, you already know Kate, Angela and of course, Rosalie"

"Hello guys!" I said, smiling at them, looking at everyone's eyes before settling to look at Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie, how are you this morning?" I asked her, trying to make a conversation with her, I really want to hear her voice again. She just look at me and when I notice that she will not answer me, I have to do my best not to look disappointed.

"Bella boo, you're so awesome yesterday, you kick Laurens' ass" Emmett said effectively easing the awkward atmosphere that slowly surrounding us.

"Bella boo?" I said and I'm pretty sure it sounded like a question. He just basically give me a nickname.

"Yup! It's my personal nickname for you, Bella boo… well, you know a ghost right?" he asked me and I meekly nodded, not really sure what's the connection between the nickname and the ghost. "You see, I saw this tv series and a ghost will just pop out of nowhere when he will trying to scare someone and he will say boo! And you just basically did that to Lauren when you jump out of your seat and attack her. You're like a ghost, scaring her" he said smiling, pleased with his explanation. I can't help but just blink at him, not sure what should I feel that he just compared me to a ghost.

"Don't mind my big oaf of a man Bella, you will get used to him eventually. After all, it's part of his charms" Kate said winking at me while affectionately touching Emmetts' shoulder.

"Bella, have lunch with us" Alice said.

"Um… sure" I said, thinking that it will be awkward for me to sit with Laurens' friends. "That is, if you are all okay with it" I quickly added when I saw Rosalie glaring daggers at Alice.

"Of course, we are sure. In fact, we will be glad if you join us, right guys?" she asked, not even caring that Rosalie glared at her.

They are all nodded and smiled at me… well, except for one.

"O-Okay" I let out a small smile. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Rosalie rolling her eyes before walking away from us going to her class. I stand there looking to her retreating figure, stopping myself from following her and ask her what did I do that made her not want to talk to me. I didn't do something wrong last night, right?

"We should probably get to class too" Edward said looking at us effectively stopping my musings. We nodded at him, before I can walk away though, Jasper stop me by holding my shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, you will understand soon" he said before walking away from me, hand in hand with Alice who wave at me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion from what he said, before I can contemplate anything though, Angela nudge my side.

"Let's go, Edward will accompany us to our class" she said while holding Edwards' hand.

Images of Rosalie Hale, hand in hand with me, smiling at each other, love shining in our eyes bombarded in my mind. Edward cough, gaining my attention.

"Let's go" he said smiling at me and somewhat amuse. If I don't know any better, I swear, he can read my mind as if he knew what was I'm thinking right now and he find it amusing… and if I believe that then I must be insane. I can help but chuckled… yeah right, mind reading. Angela look at me question in her eyes, I just shrug. We started to walk towards class not before noticing the amuse smile from Edward and the questioning look from Angela.

Lunch came and I swear I am ready to get a thread and needle and sewed Jessica's mouth. She just can't stop talking and asking questions about the Cullens, apparently, she saw me walking with Angela and Edward. Questions like: How did I know the Cullens? And if I already know them before I move to Forks?, seriously, stupid questions if you asked me, didn't she was the one who told me about them? so it's a common sense that I don't know them, unfortunately, Jessica didn't have one.

"Angela" I called Angela's name who waves at me to come over sitting beside Edward, effectively stopping Jessica's rambling. "Sorry Jess, I need to go, bye" I quickly said to her, walking away from her as fast as I could while she look at me mouth-agape.

Once, I was seated beside Angela, I slump my head to the table.

"I can't believe she can talk without stopping for a second" I mumbled enough for Edward and Angela to hear. I heard Angela giggled and Edward chuckled. I playfully glared at them.

"It's not funny. I'm so sure that she will not talk to me because of what I did to Lauren but luck is not on my side." I sighed. "How can you be friends with them Angela? Jessica is so annoying and Lauren is a bitch" I added.

"Well, we knew each other since childhood Bella, so, I'm used to it. Don't worry, you will be used to it too" she said and I have to give her an are-you-serious look. She just laughed at me. I huffs. Noticing that Jasper, Alice, Emmett , Kate and Rosalie just arrive the cafeteria and heads towards us not before getting their tray of foods, that's when I notice that I didn't order, thanks to Jessica's rambling, I groaned and stands up preparing myself to order some edible lunch.

"Wait, we're you going Bella boo?" Emmett asked me as soon as he saw me standing up.

"I forgot to buy lunch" I answered him, trying my best not to look to Rosalies' direction who was sitting across from me, key word **trying**…I can't just pass the chance to look at the goddess infront of me, can I? though I do it when I think they will not notice especially **her**. But the amuse look of Kate who seated beside her told me otherwise.

"Bella boo, you don't need to buy, we can share…or Rosalie can share with you" Emmett said with a teasing voice.

"Emmett" Rosalie said with a… _growl_? I look at her wide-eyed. Did she just growled? And she visibly tense. Edward cleared his throat.

"We will share our lunch with you Bella, we are really not that hungry. We had a big breakfast before leaving for school" Edward said, shooting subtle glances at Rosalie and Emmett who sheepishly smiled. I also did notice the worried glances of the other occupants in the table. Deciding that it must be my imagination, I shrug it off.

"Okay, thanks" I said before sitting back in my seat.

"So, Bella, would you want to go shopping this weekend? Me and Angela are going to shop" Alice suddenly piped in. I notice the shocked and horrified look of Angela which Alice, noticed too.

"Yes, Angela, we are going to shop" she said to her beaming.

"B-But Alice, we already shop last weekend" Angela said and look to Edward for help.

"Alice, let Angela have the weekends off, she needs to take care of his brothers too" Edward told Alice. Alice look Angela and Edward intently where Angela pleading with her eyes.

"Fine!" Alice huffs. And she look at me with hopeful eyes. "Will go with me Bella?"

I gulp, judging by the reaction of Angela, Alice probably a shopping maniac just like my mother, I involuntary shuddered, the last time I went shopping with my mom, I practically beg her to stop and just go home, we've been shopping for six straight hours and she didn't want to stop. I would have cry in front of her if she will not heed my begging.

"Bella?" Alice called my name, effectively stopping my trip to the past.

"Sorry Alice, I can't. My father grounded me for a month because of what happen yesterday" I said, remembering my father punishment for what I did to Lauren and I've never imagine that I could be happy to my fathers' punishment right now. I so love you dad.

Edward chocked a laughed.

"Are you okay Edward?" Angela asked concerned.

"Yes love, just have something in my throat" he said which made Angela look confused but didn't question it.

"Are you sure Bella? I can talk to chief Swan if you like. And I assure you, I can convince him" Alice said steering the conversation to the original topic.

"I'm sorry Alice. You see, I originally grounded for two weeks but I sneak out yesterday, so he change it into a month and I don't think my father will appreciate it if you do that, after all, he's my dad and must employed his authority to his house." I explained to her.

"Oh okay" she said dejected.

"Oh c'mon shorty, Bella can go with you after a month, right Bells?" Kate asked me, smiling. Alice looked at me with hopeful eyes. Damn you Kate!

"Y-yes, of course" I said. Alice face instantly brightens up.

"Yes! I have two shopping buddies now, you and Angela" she said beaming and bouncing up and down in her seats. Jasper chuckles and place a hand in her shoulder and in instant, Alice stop bouncing but still beaming at me.

"Wait, Bella boo, you said that you sneak out in your house, how do you do it?" Emmett asked, excitement clearly in his face, so, I told them.

From me pacing around my room, thinking some ways how to sneak out the house without dad knowing, jumping from window to the tree, running towards the forest, running away to something that I thought will hurt me and it turns out it just a squirrel until to the time Rosalie found me, lost in the woods.

By the time, I finish my story, different reactions were I noticed from my audience: Edward and Jasper, amused; Kate and Emmett were laughing so hard that all of the students are practically looking at our table, Angela and Alice, giggled. The one person that I want to see the reaction though, didn't give any positive reaction that I hope for instead she look at me, giving me hard look.

"You…you were afraid of a squirrel!" Emmett said between his laughs.

"Hey, I didn't know it's a squirrel" I defended myself, feeling a bit uneasy by the hard looks of Rosalie that didn't wavered even if I look at Emmett who laugh harder that I would never thought it could be possible for him at my poor excuse.

"You!" Rosalie spat suddenly that made Emmett stop. We all look at Rosalie who is now glaring at me.

"Rosalie-" Edward tried to speak but was cut off by the harsh glare from Rosalie. She look at me again.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?!" she said harshly at me and I'm pretty sure, I visibly winched.

"Of course not" I said trying to convey the truth in my words through my eyes.

"Then why did you have to be reckless, you just jump from your window to the tree?! You could possibly get hurt!" she said glaring at me before standing up and walk away.

I groaned out of frustration. It's her first time to talk to me today and then she just have to be mad at me? What the hell?

"That's it!" I said, standing up.

"Bella, where are you going?" Angela asked me.

"I'm going to talk to Rosalie, she's making my head hurt from her constant changing attitudes towards me" I said walking away from them following Rosalie. They called my name but I'm a girl on a mission, Rosalie can't just talk to me then don't in the next day and then if she already decide to talk, she either mad or annoyed at me, it makes me feel whirling emotions that made my head and heart hurts.

It needs to end now!

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**To 0207toniisabitch: **Yes, I agree with you that Edward (Movie Version) is not the most attractive guy/vampire in Twilight movie version. Hell, I even think Alec, Benjamin and Peter is way gorgeous than Edward in the movie version… (sorry to pro-Edward (movie version), just my opinion guys and gals). However, Edward in this fic is based on the book, so based on Bella's point of view in the book, he is the most attractive guy/vampire…I think? Thanks for reading and reviewing. :

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is highly appreciated.**

**BPOV **

I found my way to the school parking lot where I found her, sitting inside the BMW Convertible, a car magazine in her hands. I knew she saw me walking towards her but she doesn't acknowledge my presence. With a deep breath, I lightly tap the windshield but she just continues flipping the pages of the magazine. I gritted my teeth, if she really believed that I will give up easily then she's wrong! This time, I tap the windshield rapidly with force. That made her snap. She glared at me before rolling down the windshield.

"What do you want?!" she spat.

"We need to talk." I seriously said. She scoffed.

"What made you think that I will agree to talk to you?!" she said still glaring at me instead of answering her I met her glares with my own. I saw her glare faltered a bit, surprise by my action. We are glaring with each other for God knows how long before she scoff again and throw her magazine at the backseat before opening the car door that made me stumble back.

"Jeez, you can't even tell me to move aside?" I said looking at her incredulously. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away before I can said anything though, she tilted her head towards me.

"Are you coming or what? I don't know about you but if you want to talk, you will follow me" she said before walking towards the forest across the school parking lot.

I look at her retreating figure incredulously before following her.

We walked towards the forest silently, me, following behind her. We stop where I can still see the school but away from the prying ears and eyes of the other students.

"Talk" she said while crossing her arms.

"Will you stop doing that?! I'm not a dog okay?!" I said, irritated of her action.

She raise an eyebrow at me.

"Ugh! I really can't believe you! Can you please tell me what did I do to deserve that treatment from you? You're making me insane okay? Yesterday, you talk to me, granted that you're a little bit annoyed but still… we talked… Then today, you just look at me and gave me a cold shoulder as if I'm such a nuisance to your existence, then when you decided that you will talk to me… you're mad. I swear, you have three constant attitudes towards me either your annoyed, irritated or mad!"

I know I'm rambling now but who cares, I want her to know what she's doing to me.

However, she just look at me intently as if battling something to herself. I sighed, feeling exhausted.

"Rosalie, you can't just stand there and look at me like that. You have to answer me… Rose, answer me" I said softly and I'm pretty sure, I'm close for begging now.

But still, no response. Dejected, I turn around, walking my way back to the school, there's no point in talking to someone who didn't response to you.

"I'm sorry"

I abruptly stop, turning around as fast as I could that makes me feel dizzy when I heard her voice. I was caught off guard when I saw her… she look so…vulnerable…helpless and…_scared_?

I have to stop myself to walk towards her and hug her, to tell her that it's alright, that I understand but that would be lying to her and I don't want to lie, so I held my place.

"I don't want you to apologize Rose, I want you to tell me" I softly said.

"I don't want to" she said and just like that, the wall came back. However, I can still see a hint of vulnerability in her eyes.

"Okay… I'm gonna respect that… I have just one question though and I really hope you will answer me…do you feel it too?...that there's something between us, tying us, binding us together…you felt it too right? Hell, you have to feel it too…" I said begging her through my eyes to answer me.

I almost jump for joy when she meekly nodded at me. At least now, I know I'm not just imagining things.

"Good… whew!, I really thought, I'm becoming insane you know. I'm not used to it. I'm not used to fell so strong to someone before, hell, when you first glare at me, I thought my world just fall apart, right infront of me."

"But you just met my glares awhile ago?" she asked, confused.

"Well, I'm a girl on a mission, I can't just back down just because you glared at me, right?" I said, smiling at her.

"I want to try… to try to explore what we felt for each other. We could starts as friends if you like though I hope to have a chance to date you" I said, silently praying that she will not thought that I move too fast for her liking.

"Okay, I can do that. We could starts as friends. And we will take it from there" she said and I swear, I nearly collapsed right there. I can't stop beaming at her.

I opened my mouth to speak but cut off when she gesture her hand to a stopping motion.

"I have two conditions before we explore this thing between us" she seriously said.

I nodded with a determine and serious look in my face and gesturing her to go on, hell, she can give a million conditions if she like as long as she will give me a chance.

"Okay, first, don't do anything reckless that no doubt that can harm you -"

"Wait, is that the reason why you're mad at me?" I asked but seemed to be a statement.

She meekly nodded and I'm quiet impress she doesn't blush because if it was me, damn, I will be blushing ten shreds by now.

"Oh Rose, you're so adorable" I said, hugging her. She tense. I quickly let her go.

"I'm sorry… I-"

"It's okay… I was just caught off guard… just don't do it again without telling me "

"Noted!" I said nodding. "So…what's the second condition?" I quickly added.

"Don't give up on me… I don't trust easily… I can be very difficult" she said seriously.

"One thing you didn't know about me Ms. Rosalie Hale, I'm stubborn, I never give up easily" I said seriously.

She look at me as if to gauge if what I said is the truth, when she didn't see any deception of what I said, she did something that made my breath hitch. She smiled at me… Rosalie. Hale. **SMILED**. At. Me! granted it's a timid smile but she still **smiled **at me!

I can't help but smiled at her widely.

"We should get to class" she said, not looking at me.

"Okay!" I said before holding her hand. She look at me, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Friends can hold hands right?" I stated, noticing the familiar tingling sensation whenever we touch.

Without waiting for her answer, I walk towards school pulling her.

"You know, I notice, you and your family had cold hands" I said while walking which cause her to stop and pull her hands to my grasp.

"Wait!" I said holding her hands tighter "I only said that you had cold hands, I never said I don't like it" I added, smiling at her. She just look at me but didn't pull her hands from my grasp.

By the time we arrive at the school, we found the Cullens with Angela in the school entrance.

"Oooh, something interesting happen girls?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows, looking at our joined hands.

I smiled at him nodding while Rosalie rolled her eyes at him.

"Care to share?" Kate said, smiling at us. Actually, they are all smiling at us.

"As if you didn't already know" Rosalie said looking at Alice who had a smug look on her face. Rosalie look at me before I can point it out though.

"What is your next class?" she asked.

"Biology"

"We have the same class"

"Great!" I said smiling at her, looking at each other's eyes.

"Actually, Angela and I have that class too, shall we go now?" Edward said, cutting our staring contest.

"Let's go Bella" Rosalie said. My eyes widen and I can't help smiling like a cheshire cat that eat the canary at her for it's her first time she addressed and said my name. It's bring me great pleasure to hear it as if my name is not just ordinary but something divine.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, confused.

"You said my name" I said, still feeling elated.

"Jeez Bella boo, why can't be that your reaction whenever I said your name?" Emmett said, pouting.

"Because you're not her Emmett" I said smiling while walking away from them who snickered at Emmetts' expense, with Rosalie beside me, still, holding hands with her, not minding the students who had shock expressions in their faces when they saw me and Rosalie together, holding each others' hand.

Aside from the occasional look of the students whenever they saw Rosalie and I and the constant blabbering of Jessica, afternoon classes runs pretty normal.

I can't stop smiling, even my father notice my good mood though he didn't asked me about it.

I sleep with a smile in my face dreaming the blonde goddess with golden eyes.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**To:****Jay aka Jordan****: **Bella is an inch taller than Rosalie. Read the first note above :. Thank you for reviewing.

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is highly appreciated.**

**BPOV **

Days and weeks have passed since the day that Rosalie and I both agreed to starts as friends. You would think that after a few days, students of Forks High School will be used to see that I can talk to Rosalie without her glaring or scowling at me, unfortunately, it's the opposite. They seem to be more and more interested about us as if we were celebrities that they want to keep updated with our lives. They watch us like hawks that made me annoyed, seriously, are these people don't have any important things to do than gossiping other peoples' lives?

I almost had a second trip to the principal office, thanks to Lauren, ugh! I really hate the bitch. You see, as soon as Laurens' suspension lifted off, the first thing that she did is to make vile comments about Rosalie and her siblings who are not at the school at that time because they have a family camping trip, in my presence and I really want to beat her again but Angela and Jessica was there to stop me.

Being friends with the Cullens, you tend to observed them and some of those observations leave me intrigue. First, they don't go to school on sunny day instead they will went to a family camping trip. Second, they don't eat, yes, they ordered foods but I never really seen them ate it, when I asked about it, they just said that they have a big breakfast or they are on special diet and then change to another topic. Lastly, their eyes seem to change colors before I can really decipher it, it change to their usual color, gold, it makes me wonder if what I saw is real or just a figment of my imagination. The first time that I notice this is when Rosalie and I were in the usual spots of the Cullens table in the cafeteria waiting for the others to arrive when she snap her head, glaring at the boy sitting across from us who is looking at us with lustful eyes talking to the boy beside him which I'm pretty sure talking about us in a sexual manner, the glares from Rosalie made the boy cringes and look away. In a split of second, I saw Rosalies' golden eyes turn darker, instinctually, I hold her hand in a soothing manner, she closed her eyes and take a deep breath before looking at me and give me a small smile, before I can asked about it, the others arrive and we talk about something else.

I already done with my detention and my father lifted off the month of grounding me which also means Alice and her shopping time which I can just worry next weekend because she already scheduled it. Apparently, they have another family camping trip this weekend.

This week, students are buzzing for the upcoming dance and it's a girls' choice and I have every intention to asked Rosalie to be my date. So, here I am now, walking to the cafeteria while thinking some ways to ask her. I abruptly stop in my track when a stress-looking Angela blocking my way.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need your help" she answered.

"Help about what?" I asked, intrigued.

"You know that we have an upcoming dance right?" she said.

"Yeah, if your problem is how to ask Edward, it – "

"No, it's about Jessica and Lauren" she said cutting me off.

I scowled. "Ang, you know you're my friend and I'm willing to help you…however, if the bitch is involved, count me out!" I said, ready to walk again but stop when Angela holds my arm.

"Please Bella, you have to come with me this weekend to pick gowns for the upcoming dance" she pleaded.

"Didn't Alice already told us that we will go shopping next weekend for the upcoming dance?" I asked.

"Yes I know. Jessica and Lauren just want my opinion to the dresses they will pick." She said.

"O…kay… so, why do you want me to come with you? You know very well that whenever Lauren opens her mouth, I am ready to strangled her"

"I know, it just that I didn't really want to come with them with just me alone because I know they will take that opportunity to gossip about the Cullens which I don't like. I really want to decline their invitation but they play guilt-trip on me saying that they are my friends too, not only the Cullens and you, so, I told them that I will invite you to come with us which Lauren didn't take lightly." She explained.

I scoffed. "No surprise there"

"So please Bella, come with me…please…." she pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine… but if Lauren opens her mouth and insults the Cullens especially Rosalie, you and Jessica will not able to stop me beat the shit out of her this time" I seriously said.

"Okay… thank you Bella" she said, relieved.

"Yeah yeah… so, can we go to the cafeteria now?"

She giggled and nodded.

By the time we arrived at the cafeteria, all of the Cullens were there. I seated beside Rosalie who give me a small smile while Angela seated beside Edward. I noticed Alice looking intently at me and Angela.

"Whats with the look Alice?" I asked, kinda unnerve by the look she gave me and Angela.

"You were going to Port Angeles without me" she stated.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I saw it" she said.

"Alice" Rosalie hissed at her and I notice all of them become tense.

"Saw?... are you a psychic?" I seriously asked. Emmets' eyes went comically wide that made me laugh.

"I all got you there. Seriously guys, it's just a joke…there's no way psychics are real" I said, chuckling.

"Good one Bella boo" Emmett said before laughing, a kind of laugh that is unEmmett-like, it sounded odd.

"So, how did you know Alice? Quit joking" I smiled at her, noticing that their posture relaxed.

"Well, I heard Angelas' conversation with Lauren and Jessica…I already told you that we will go shopping next week" she said, pouting.

"Alice, we were just go there because Jessica and Lauren needs opinion to their dresses" Angela said to her.

"You're going even if Lauren is there?" Rosalie asked me, looking at me as if I gone mad.

"Angela wants me to come with her" I said shrugging my shoulder. Rosalie then glared at Angela who flinched.

"Rosalie" Edward said in a warning tone.

"Why did you want Bella to come with you?!" Rosalie asked in a harsh tone, not a bit unnerve of Edwards warning tone.

"I-I don't really want to come with them…but they are my friends too…so, I asked Bella to accompany me which she agreed" Angela stammered.

"Rose, it's okay. I can't just leave Angela alone with the two devils right?" I softly said to her.

Kate, Emmett, Jasper and Alice look at the four of us, already used to this situation where Rosalie will be mad at Angela because Angela asked some favor from me that she doesn't want and of course, Edward will defend Angela. I can't help but internally sighed. I hold Rosalies' hand that place in her lap and squeeze it lightly, effectively stopping her from glaring at Angela and Edward.

"Damn! I really thought they will resort to physical fight this time" Emmett said before handing ten bucks to Jasper who just smiled.

Edward, Angela, Rosalie and I glared at Emmett.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You're betting on us Emmett" Angela said to him.

"Oh c'mon, there's nothing wrong to that. We just add something to the entertainment that we almost see everyday. And I'm not the only one who bets, Jasper too." He said, shrugging, believing that there's nothing wrong to what he had done.

"You force me to bet Emmett" Jasper calmly said.

Our glares at Emmett intensify.

"Okay okay…sorry… Jeez, you guys are no fun" Emmett grumbled, pouting. We rolled our eyes at him except Kate who just smiled affectionately at him.

"Okay, back to the original topic, Alice, don't worry okay? We will just tell them our opinion about the dresses that they will pick. We will not shop our dresses without you" Angela said to Alice while I nod, agreeing to what she said.

"Okay fine" Alice said.

We get to our different conversation, Alice and Kate talks about dresses, shoes and bags which sometimes Angela listen in. Emmet, Edward and Jasper talks about the new games that Emmett installed. Rosalie and I are talking about cars that I knew she love. When I first knew about her fascination about cars and somewhat act as a mechanic to all of the Cullens' car, I can't help but feel impress.

Minutes later, lunch ended and we bid goodbye to each other. I stop Rosalie when she was about to go to our biology class.

"I have something to tell you" I said to her before looking at Angela and Edward who were waiting for us. "You go ahead" I said to them, they nodded and left.

"What do you want to talk about?" Rosalie asked me after Edward and Angela left.

"I know that we agree to starts us friends but you see, there will be an upcoming dance and… I would like you to be my date… will you be my date?" I said and I'm pretty sure that I'm sounded nervous.

"Okay, friends can go on date, right?" she said.

"Yeah…o-of course…friends can go on dates… thank you Rose…um… can I hug you?" I asked not wanting to surprise her again like last time. She smiled.

"Yes, you can hug me Bella"

As soon as she said it, I quickly engulf in a hug… I reluctantly let her go after several seconds of hugging her.

"Let's go" I said and was about to walk ahead when she grab my arm. I was about to asked her when she laced her fingers to mine.

"Now, lets' go" she said before walking, pulling me. After my momentarily shock, a small smile formed in my lips and hold her hand tighter, not enough to hurt her.

Afternoon classes seems to blur, next thing I knew, I was at home, my father nagging me to go to La Push and visit Seth, Leah and Jacob, so, I promise him that I will visit them after the shopping trip with Alice. I talk to my mother about my day before going to sleep.

The next day, I went to Port Angeles and met Angela, Jessica and Lauren.

"Sorry guys, I'm late" I apologized after parking my bike beside Angelas' car.

"It's okay Bella" Angela said.

"Can we go already?" Lauren said, giving me a glare with arms crossed which I return with a glare of my own.

"Okay guys enough of that. We are here to enjoy" Jessica piped in, breaking the glaring contest between us.

"You're right Jessica. Lets' go" Angela said.

We walk towards the first boutique that we saw. I sighed. _Let the torture begin_.

"Lauren, try to wear this" Jessica said to Lauren handling a red dress to her as soon as we set foot to the boutique.

"I will not wear a revealing dress Jessica especially if a dyke will see it" she sneered. I scowled at her.

"Oh pleeease, you're not my type. If I see your body, I'm gonna puke" I said rolling my eyes at her. She glared at me.

"Okay guys, break it up. We are not here to fight okay?" Angela said.

"Yeah, Angelas' right… Lauren, I already told you about this right?" Jessica stated before ushering Lauren who scoffed to the fitting area with different dresses in her hands.

I look at Angela, raising an eyebrow. "They talk about this?" I asked. She nods.

"Yes, when I told them that I will invite you to come with us, Jessica was the one who convince Lauren to act as civil as possible towards you" she said.

We've been in five different boutiques before they found their dresses and we spent at least five hours just to find the dresses that they will liked. After what happened to the first boutique, Lauren and I have an unspoken agreement to just ignore each others' presence throughout the trip.

"Let's take the shortcut to the restaurant" Lauren said after she and Jessica paid the bills for their dresses, shoes and accessories. We agreed to her because we are already hungry to take a long walk.

When we turn to the corner, away from the establishments, I notice that at least seven men were looking at us while we passed at them with hungry, lustful eyes.

"G-guys, we should walk faster" Angela whisper to us, trembling a bit while holding my right arm, clearly, noticing the seven men.

"Y-you're right" Jessica agreed, fear in her eyes.

"Let's go!" I told them, noticing the look of fear of Lauren as well.

We walk faster but three of the seven men run and stops in front of us, blocking our way.

"Where are you going ladies?" one of the men asked, he smelled alcohol and smoke and I'm sure that his friends smell like him as well. Shit! This is not good.

"L-Let us pass" Lauren said with a trembling voice.

"Aww! Don't be afraid of us. We were just making friends" one of the men, standing in the right side of the middle man who first talk to asked said while the other men laughing. I vaguely try to get my phone that place on the right side pocket of my jacket but the man who talk to us first, saw this and quickly snatch my phone.

"Give me my phone" I demanded. He maniacally smiled at me and tries to touch my face but I quickly push his hand away.

"Ah Feisty! I like that! We like feisty girls like them, right boys?" he said looking at the other men who are walking towards us, laughing. I took this opportunity to look at my companions that clearly said to run, run is what we did after kneeling the three men infront of us in their lower half. We were aware that they are chasing us. We were about to turn to the right corner when I notice Angela was not with us.

"Wait!" I said, stopping in my track which causes Jessica and Lauren to stop.

"We can't just stop –"

"Where is Angela?" I asked cutting Laurens off. Jessica and Laurens' eyes went wide.

"Oh God! Don't tell me –" Jessica tried to say but stop, opting to cry instead.

"What will we do?" Lauren asked, panicking.

"Try to use your phones" I quickly said, knowing that my phone is not with me.

They quickly get it in their pockets but when they saw it, Jessica cried even harder.

"No signal" Lauren whimpered.

"Shit!" I cursed. "Okay, you go and called for help." I told them.

"W-What about you?" Jessica said through her crying.

"I will go back. I can't just leave Angela" I said.

"But-"

"Jessica, we have no time for arguments" I said cutting Jessicas' words off, urgency in my voice.

"We will call some help" Lauren said to me.

"Just hurry" I said and we split as we run from different directions.

I run going back to where the seven men was.

"Hey!" I shout as I saw them cornering a terrified, trembling Angela. They look at me and Angela look at my direction giving me a help-me-look. Her hair is messy and her blouse were torn open, her hands holding it, keeping the clothes from falling from her body, I feared that I'm too late but was a bit relieved that her jeans is still intact.

"Oooh… you're back. Good, we were just about to start honey" the first man who talk to us said, he must be the leader.

"I'm not your honey, bastard!" I said angrily. He smirked.

"Get her!" he said to the two men.

The two men approached me, the one who had a medium build, an inch taller than me grab my arm. I twist his wrist and kick him in his stomach. The other one who is smaller than me attacked and I grab his arm, twist it to his back and push him towards the other men that cause them to sprawl over the floor. Seeing this as an opportunity, I grab Angelas' trembling hand and run with her. I vaguely heard the leader of the men, yelling to the others to stand up and chase us.

I found an abandon building and I quickly slip myself and Angela knowing full well that if we can't hide, we will soon be found. We sit in the concrete floor.

"What will we do Bella?" Angela asked, whimpering. I look at her appearance and quickly remove my jacket and give it to her and she quickly put it to herself, zipping the jacket.

"Don't worry Ang, Jessica and Lauren probably looking for help now" I said trying to soothe her fear. "I'm not late, am I?" I asked her though I'm sure that I didn't but I need a confirmation from her.

"No, you're not… thank you… if you didn't come they will…oh God! Thank you for coming back" she sobs burying her face to my neck, hugging me tight.

"It will be okay Angela…don't worry…if Lauren and Jessica were not able to find help by now, I swear, I'm gonna cut their hair and beat their assess" I said, trying to make a joke which not probably appropriate right now but it was rewarded with a chuckled by Angela so I guess it's okay. She stops hugging me opting to hug her knees instead.

"I just hope Alice saw this and they were coming to help us" she whispered. I scowled, confused.

"Angela, how can Alice saw this?"

She was about to reply when we heard the voice of the leader of the men.

"Try to find them in the abandon building" he commanded.

Angela look at me wide eyed. Shit! I mentally curse.

"We run out of here using the backdoor" I whispered to her and she nodded.

We make our way silently to the backdoor and was about to run when someone grab my waist and I fought causing my assailant to lost his balance and stumbled not before shouting that we were there. I saw Angela that she was out of the door, waiting for me but I can't stand up because of the one holding my waist. I saw Angela making her way back to me but I'm also aware that the other men will be coming.

"Run!" I said to her, still struggling from the person who still holding my waist.

"But-"

"Run now! Go!" I commanded. She looks at me one last time, tears in her eyes before running away from us.

I struggled and nudge his stomach harder that made him loose his hold on me. I quickly get up and was about to run but stop when I saw the four men blocking my path and the two others were helping the one who I just nudged in the stomach. The leader commanded the three men to chase after Angela and I was hoping that Angela is in a distance that's far from danger by now or Lauren and Jessica found her and had already someone who can help us. I scan the four men who were with me, two of the men including the leader are twice my size, and the other two are just about my size. _I can do this_, I thought to myself. I position myself in a fight stance. The leader laughed.

"Oh, you're still gonna fight us. C'mon, just quit fighting instead just let us pleasure you, my dear" he said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'd rather die than to let you!" I angrily said.

"Fine then" he said gesturing the three men to attack me.

The first man who has the same size as me, tried to punch me, I dodge it and throw a punch of my own on his face. The other two attacks at the same time, one tried to hold me but I'm quick enough to kick him away from me but the other one, successfully kick my gut. I wince at the pain. Before I can even used to the pain in my gut, the one that tries to punch me, slap my face. I can taste the blood that coming from the cut of my bottom lip. I stumbled back but I retain my balance

And a little dizzy from the blow that I've got.

"Just surrender babe, eventhough I like seeing you fighting us, we don't want you to get hurt more but if you don't…" the leader said pulling a swizz knife in his pocket. "We might resort to this" finishing his sentence. I didn't answer him, instead I position myself again in a fight stance, quickly scanning the area before looking back to a piss off man infront of me.

"Suit yourself" he said before attacking me with his knife. I allow my left arm to be my shield before grabbing his arm, twisting his wrist and push him towards the three men, just like what I did when we first run away from them. When they are sprawled over the floor just like I predicted, I quickly run out of the door, not knowing where I should go.

I run into a solid body that made me almost lost my balance but didn't when two hands stilled me. I am ready to shake it off but noticing the feeling of safety and security that only Rosalie can make me feel, I quickly look at the person who owns the hands in my arms. And I'm not disappointed because it's Rosalie Hale but the feeling of safety and security were replaced by worry and fear, not for me but for Rosalie. If she is here, then she too will be in danger.

"Why are you here?" I asked, breathing heavily, the running and fighting got a lot of energy from me. She look at me, different emotions were present in her eyes, worry, relief and angry. The last emotion where present though when she look at my appearance and I'm pretty sure, I'm a mess right now.

"Rosalie, let's get out of here, c'mon!" I said, urgency in my voice. Before I can pull her though, I heard the footsteps of my attackers. I turn around facing them, Rosalie in my back, intending to keep her safe from those disgusting assholes. However, Rosalie have a different idea, she place herself between me and my attackers.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, aware that the attackers are infront of us, staring wide eyed and mouth agape to Rosalie. If the situation is not like this, I would find their reactions hilarious unfortunately, it's not.

"Run" she said to me.

"What?" I asked, not believing on what she wants me to do.

"Run!" she said fiercely.

"Hell no! I will not let you face them alone. I'd rather die than leaving you!" I said using the same tone as she used. Before she can answer me though, the leader tutted.

"You should just listen to your friend and leave her with us. Damn! You didn't tell us that you have a friend as beautiful as her" he said, giving Rosalie a once over.

"Shut it! If you even think that I will let you touch her then you've gone mad! I will kill you before you can do it, you son-of-a-bitch!" I spat.

They laughed at me, not taking me and my warning seriously.

"Don't worry babe, we will let you have some fun too, after all, you were one of our menu for tonight." He said giving me a once over too.

Before I can talk back or even blink, Rosalie was already infront of the leader and holding his neck tightly.

"**YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER**" she said enunciating every word before tossing him in the ground like a rag doll.

The other men were looking at Rosalie, fear in their eyes but they still attacked her. Seeing this, I quickly approach them, intending to help Rosalie even if she seem doesn't need it because she was so fast and strong…it's not normal…she's not normal…she's not human.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks in my chest but before I can mull it over, I saw the leader get up and draw a knife and approach Rosalie from behind who is currently beating one of the men, instinctually, I grab his arm stopping him from stabbing Rosalie. However, he pushes me off hardly that made me hit my head to the concrete wall and fall to the ground with a loud THUD! And a whimper escaped from my lips.

My visions were hazy but I can still vaguely saw Rosalie growled and snapping the leaders' neck.

I saw two dark eyes looking worriedly at me and I somehow knew that it belongs to Rosalie who was telling me something which I don't understand.

_**What are you?**_ was my last thought before darkness consumed me.

**I hope I give justice to the fight scenes and I apologize if you think that the fight scenes are lame. I'm not really good at it.**

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is highly appreciated.**

**RPOV **

Her eyes…that are so expressive.

Her smile…that can melt the icebergs in Antarctica.

Her bitchy comebacks to Lauren in order to defend me and my family even if she didn't have to.

Her touch…that can calm me instantly.

Her, Isabella Marie Swan…my mate…my human.

I miss her… And because of this stupid sun, I can't be with her.

I stop glaring at the sun when I heard a chuckled near me.

"Stay away from my head Edward" I said glaring to him.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, it was just so amusing to hear your thoughts about her" he said smiling softly at me, amusement was clear in his eyes.

"And it was funny that you glared the sun this time instead of people" Alice added.

Me, Edward, Alice and Jasper were out hunting while Kate, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were at the house spending time with their respective mates.

"Shut up! Are you sure you and Edward are not twins? You always thinks alike. Jasper, give your wife a dose of lethargy, she needs it" I grumbled, glaring at Alice who just grinning at me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that to my wife Rosalie, in fact, I agree with the two of them" Jasper said calmly, smiling softly at me.

This time, I glared at him. What is this? A let us annoy Rosalie day?

"You know, Bella is right, you are so ado-" Alice stop midsentence, her eyes glazed over, body tense indicating that she was having a vision.

She gasp and become rigid. Edward snarled, eyes black while reading Alice vision, Jasper become tense, holding Alice shoulder trying to calm his mate, probably feeling Edward and Alice emotion. I feel confuse and worried at the same time for Edward will not react like that if it just nothing.

Alice blinks after several seconds before her look become horrified.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked her in a soothing voice.

"Angela and Bella" she replied.

Without further question, Edward run towards the direction where Port Angeles is, me following closely behind him. Just seeing the reaction of Alice and Edward, I know something bad will happen to our mates.

"They will be assaulted by seven men" Edward said, snarling, informing and summarizing me what Alice saw, answering my unasked question. I vaguely heard Alice shouts to us that they will follow us, bringing the others with them, knowing full well that me and Edward are the fastest vampires out of the family.

I growled. **No one will touch my mate! No one!**

We run as fast as we could to get to Port Angeles.

We found their scents together with Jessica and Laurens' scents in a dark alleyway.

Edward growled when he saw a torn small piece of clothes that smelled like Angela, we smelt her tears, I also smelt my mates scent and the other scents that I don't recognize, their scents were combination of alcohol, smokes and drugs,

I feared the worst, snarling, we follow their scents.

We saw Angela running and crying wearing Bellas' jacket. Edward growled for seeing his mate distress and quickly went infront of Angela causing her to stop. The terrified look of her face change to relieve when he saw Edward, she immediately hug him while Edward soothes his mate.

When the three men came in view, Angela trembles looking scared and hugged Edward tighter. Edward and I position ourselves infront of Angela, recognizing their scents from the alleyway and without so much of a blink, we simultaneously attack them, knocking them out. They didn't see that coming.

"Where is Bella?" I asked Angela who still trembling, Edward hugging her, feeling restless for not seeing my mate with her. Angela bit her bottom lip in a vague attempt to stop herself from crying.

"She- She made me run. She's still in the abandon building" she said and I saw red.

"You! You left her, there, alone!" I said, snarling at her, not believing that she actually leave my mate alone which also cause Edward to snarled at me, not liking that I snarled at his mate and made her scared.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry" Angela said, crying harder than the last time.

"Angela, Bella" We heard Jessica and Lauren voices and several footsteps coming towards us.

"Go! I will take care of them" Edward said. With last hateful look at Angela, I run towards the abandon building following my mates scent.

I saw her running away from the abandon building, not noticing me that cause her to collide to me. I hold her arms to keep her from falling, she tense for a second but quickly look at me. Her eyes locked with my own.

"Why are you here?" she asked, breathing heavily.

Worried, relieve was my reaction but it quickly change to anger when I took in her appearance, her hair is messy, bruises in her arms, knuckles flaming red, cheeks swollen red, a red angry hand print is visible and her bottom lip had a small cut. I can smell the blood coming from the cut, good thing I'm not affected from her blood, all I can think of right now is to kill those bastards who hurt my mate.

Worry and fear came across her features for either it's for her or mine, that I don't know.

"Rosalie, let's get out of here, c'mon!" she said, urgency in her voice.

Before she can pull me to run, we heard footsteps coming towards us, she turned around, me in the back, probably trying to make herself as a shield to protect me.

However, I should be the one who should protect her and I'll be damned if I let them touch my mate! I place myself between her and her attackers.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Run" I said to her, intending to fight them alone.

"What?" she asked, not believing on what I want her to do.

"Run!" I said fiercely.

"Hell no! I will not let you face them alone. I'd rather die than leaving you!" she said using the same tone as I used. Before I can answer her though, the leader tutted.

"You should just listen to your friend and leave her with us. Damn! You didn't tell us that you have a friend as beautiful as her" he said, giving me a once over.

"Shut it! If you even think that I will let you touch her then you've gone mad! I will kill you before you can do it, you son-of-a-bitch!" she spat.

They laughed at her, not taking her and her warning seriously. I can feel that my eyes were becoming darker, palpable anger runs through my body.

"Don't worry babe, we will let you have some fun too, after all, you were one of our menu for tonight." He said giving her a once over too.

That made me snap, before anyone can even blink I was already infront of the leader and holding his neck tightly.

"** . .HER**" I said enunciating every word before tossing him in the ground like a rag doll.

The other men were looking at me, fear in their eyes, seeing that my eyes are dark as the night but they still attacked me.

I beat them, not really minding if I move to quickly for their human eyes. I'm so busy beating the shit out of them, not noticing that someone approached me in my back, not that I should be worried that I can get hurt, they can't hurt me easily. However, my head snap to my back when I heard a gasp followed by a loud thud and a whimper coming from my mate.

I saw her lying on the concrete floor, looking at me with hazy eyes, I growled and snapped the person's neck who hurt her.

I quickly go to her side, looking worriedly at her.

"Are okay? Please, answer me. Please" I begged her but her hazy eyes shut.

I snap my head towards the people I beat, all lying on the floor, lifeless.

"Rosalie" someone said my name from my left side, I growled at him and to the two people whose with him, a girl who had a short blonde hair and a guy who had black hair and big muscles, eyes black, ready to kill. They step back.

"It's us Rose. Calm down" he said. I can feel his influence trying to calm me but I resisted it instead I growled and snarled at them.

I know I should know them but my mate was hurt, I must protect her.

**KILL…HURT… MATE… PROTECT… MATE**

Biting, snarling and growling were all I did when the guy who had black hair and big muscles approached me and my mate. I can smell the venom coming from the bites that I give to him.

"Shit Rose!" he hissed when I tried to rip his arms off. Before I can bite him again, the girl who had a short blonde hair, place her hand to my shoulder and electrocute me that made me let the guy go from my grip.

The first man who tries to calm me, placed her hand to my other shoulder and giving off a wave of calm that made my body slumped.

I blink and gasp realizing what I have done. I have just attacked Emmett, Kate and Jasper.

"I-I'm sorry"

"It's okay Rose, don't worry. Damn! I've never knew you had it in you." Emmett said to me, smiling and giving me a pat on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're just acting on instinct, so, don't be mad at me if I electrocute you, you just want to rip my Emmett's arm" Kate said, winking at me. I nodded for I know apologizing to them again is not necessary.

I took my mate in my arms, cradling her safely in my body.

"Don't worry too much Rose, she's going to be okay, we already told Carlisle, he will be waiting to the hospital." Jasper said to me and the he look to Emmett and Kate.

"Dispose their bodies, we will see you at the hospital" he said and the pair nodded and quickly went to work.

"Where's Alice?" I asked after looking at the retreating figure of Emmett and Kate with the bodies in their hands.

"With Edward. Any minute now, they will come here together with Lauren, Angela and the Port Angeles Police.

True to his words, Edward, Alice, Angela came together with Lauren, Angela and the Port Angeles Police. They immediately get Bella off my arms, Jasper place his hands to my shoulder to calm me and stop me from growling or lash out to them. They didn't question us though as why we are there, probably Edward and Alice already talked to them about it.

We followed them towards the hospital, good thing Alice brought Emmets' jeep.

Worry visible in my features… worry for my mates' condition and worry for her sanity for I know she notice my inhuman speed and strength.

I just hope she will understand and accept me for what I am.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**To ****nikalex****: **I didn't realize that I'm stalling, thank you for telling me though. You see, I have Chapter 1-15 drafts that I want to happen in every chapters to keep me going from writing this fic. Nonetheless, I appreciate that you like Rosalie's POV. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review :)

**To GUEST: **I hope this chapter is worth to your liking. Keep reviewing. :)

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is highly appreciated.**

**BPOV **

Beep…beep… what's that noise?

Beep… beep… somebody stop that beeping sound, it makes my head hurts.

Beep… dammit! I groaned, hearing the shuffle of feet towards my right side.

"Bella, honey" a voice sounded like my mother said. Wait, mom? Why she's here?

I slowly open my eyes, blinking, adjusting from the lights that hit my eyes and realizing that I'm in a hospital.

"Are you awake, Bella?" I snap my head to my right side, noticing the worried expressions of mom, dad and Phil.

"No dad, I'm still asleep, just sleep talking that's all" I said, managing to be sarcastic. A chuckle from Phil, a pinch from my mother and a glared and unamused expression from my father were all I've got.

"Ow, mom!" I said, rubbing the part of my arm that she pinch, pouting.

I wince, noticing the cut from my lower lip and the bandages in my head, stomach area and right knuckle. "Well, I'm a mess" I mumbled.

"Understatement of the year Bella, it's like you are in your first year of coming out, being bullied and all. But I guess you're okay, you're being sarcastic to your father awhile ago" Phil said.

"Hey, it's not my fault if I'm being sarcastic, must be the medicine" I said, shrugging.

Phil chuckled. "Though you seem to be okay, I should call Dr. Cullen to tell him that his patient is awake" he said before bidding goodbye at us. He didn't notice my wide-eyed expression when he said the name Cullen, events in the Port Angeles bombarded my mind, from shopping to… Rosalie… her black worried eyes filled my mind.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" mom asked.

"Y-yeah… I just remember what happened" I said, not able to think coherent thoughts right now. All I can think of is my realization of Rosalie not being human. My mom slightly squeeze my hand, stopping me from my reverie.

"It's okay Bella. You're safe now" she said and I just nodded not even bothering to correct her assumption that my safety is what I'm thinking.

"The Port Angeles Police were having a man-hunt operation right now to put those bastards in jail who almost…" my dad angrily said, not able to finish of what could happen to me.

"Good thing Dr. Cullens' kids were able to help you" he said after calming himself from an intense emotion.

"Huh? What do you mean dad?" I asked, scowling. The Cullens are there too? Not just Rosalie?

"You probably didn't notice them honey, Edward said that Rosalie was the first one saw you in the concrete floor, unconscious and those men were hovering you and with the help of her twin Jasper, they manage to fight them off causing those sick bastards to run away, apparently, just like you, Rosalie and Jasper know self-defense too." My mom piped in. What the hell? They basically change what truly happened.

"Edward told us that their camping were cut short and they wanted to surprise Angela and you so they went to Port Angeles that's where they heard screams from Angela" dad added.

Breathe Bella, Calm yourself… Dammit! I clenched my uninjured hand from anger. They're lying! Why the hell they lie to the police and to my parents?! I stop with my musings when mom hug me, not too tight.

"I'm proud of you honey… we are proud of you" she said, kissing my forehead. "Angela told us how you protected her" she added when she saw my confuse expression.

"I just do the right thing mom" I said.

"That's exactly the reason why we are proud of you kiddo" dad said, smiling proudly at me.

We stop our conversation when we saw Phil enter with a doctor in tow, no doubt is Dr. Cullen, he just have the same features of all of his foster kids, making me wonder if they are not really related or just another lie. And if Rosalie is not human, does that mean her foster family are not human too? I mentally sigh. So many questions but no answers to any of them.

"Hello Bella, good morning, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen" he said, sticking his hands towards me. I take his hand giving him a handshake, noticing the cold temperature of his hand just the same to his children.

"Good morning too Dr. Cullen" I said before letting go of his hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great!" I quickly answered but when my father give me a stern look, telling me to tell the truth, I sighed. "Sore as if a car run over my body" I said.

He nod. "It's normal to feel that way after what happen" he said smiling softly at me before checking my vital signs while my parents together with Phil were now standing at the bottom side of my hospital bed to give space to Dr. Cullen.

"So, what's the verdict doc? Am I going to live?" I jokingly asked which earn a glare from my mother and a chuckle from Dr. Cullen.

"Well, aside from the bruises, small cut of your bottom lip, broken left rib and a bump in the head, I say you are going to live" he said and I wince.

"Gee… way to make me feel better doc" I said and he smiled.

"She will have to admit here for at least three days to let her left rib healed." He said looking at my parents and Phil. When the three nodded, he bid goodbye and about to leave.

"Wait!" I said holding his arm to stop him.

"Yes Bella? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Um… will Rosalie be here?" I asked but feel disappointed when Dr. Cullen gave me a sad look.

"She just need time to sort things out" he said, patting my hand softly, reassuring me. I sigh, letting go of his arm before bidding goodbye to him. My parents and Phil gave me a confuse look, I just shake my head no, so, they just let it go.

My mom and Phil talk about the places they went in their honeymoon. They have to go back to Phoenix later that day, I bid them goodbye, promising my mom again to call her as much as possible while my dad take them to the airport, leaving me in my thoughts filled with Rosalie.

A knock from the door stop me from my trance. My face lit up when I saw Angela together with the Cullens but became disappointed when the one person I need to see is not with them.

"What's with the face Bella boo? You don't want to see us?" Emmett asked, pouting.

"No, I'm glad you came… I just thought she will come with you." I said. Why did she not come with her family? Did she not want to see me? Did she not want to know if I'm okay? The more I questioned myself the more I feel sad.

"Are you okay Bella?" Angela asked.

"Y-yeah" I said but I know they can see the lie in there. And speaking of lie…

"Why did you lie to the police and to my parents of what truly happen that night?" I blurted out.

They look at each other but they don't seem surprise of my question.

"We have to protect our family Bella, telling them what really happen will just raise suspicion." Jasper calmly said. Did he just confirm subtlety that they are not normal? Not human?

I notice Edward nod his head. My eyes widen. _You read my thoughts?_ Edward nodded again. Oh shit! Memories from the first time I thought Rosalie hand in hand with me to Edward choking a laugh even though no one said anything and him looking at me with amusement and mirth in his eyes, does that mean he read it?

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Holy shit!" I blurted out. "You… You could read minds" I stated, wide-eyed.

Emmet groaned. "That's the reason why you look each other for several seconds? Bella boo, don't do that okay? I always saw him and Alice doing that eye thingy… it's creepy" he said.

'Hey, we're not creepy, you big oaf" Alice argued with him.

"You are" Emmet argued back.

"Am not"

"You are"

"Am not"

"You are"

"Stop!" I shouted, effectively stopping their banter. "Let me get this straight, you're not human?" All of them nodded except for Angela.

"I'm human Bella" Angela said when she saw my questioning eyes towards her.

"Bella boo, don't be afraid of us, we will not hurt you" Emmett said after several seconds of silence.

"I'm not afraid Emmett. I know you will not hurt me because if you want, you already do it by now and besides Angela is still with Edward and still friends with you, that alone is my reassurance that you will not hurt me. I'm just shock that's all" I said.

"See Emmett, I told you, I saw Bella not afraid of us" Alice stated with a smug look in her face.

"Saw?" I asked then remembered what happen at lunch and what Angela said when we were at the abandon building.

"So, you are really a psychic?" I asked.

"Well, you could say that, I can see the future subjectively. If a person change her decision in the last minute, I can't see it." She explained.

"And you saw us when we were attack in Port Angeles" I stated and she nodded.

"Wow, I should thank you for seeing that" I told her, thinking if she didn't then me and Angela will be in deep shit.

"You should not thank me Bella, we should be the one thanking you. You did everything to protect Angela and Angela is a part of the family and you too, will be a part of it" Alice said, smiling.

"Alice is right. I will be forever in your debt Bella for protecting her" Edward sincerely said.

"Thank you again Bella" Angela said before hugging me.

"Um… you're welcome?" I said, not really sure on how to react about the praises they give to me.

"So, is Edward and Alice are the only two who have powers in your family?" I asked after several seconds of silence.

"No. We don't called it powers, we called it gifts. Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions and Kate can electrocute" Edward said.

"Electrocute? You're the reason why I yelp the first time I meet you, Alice and Rosalie in the forest" I stated, looking at Kate. She sheepishly smiled at me.

"Sorry about that, I just need to do that to stop Rosalie and Alice looking at each other and besides it give a good result, Rosalie decided to drove you home, right?" she said, winking at me.

"Oh… right…so… what are you?" I asked the question that keep bugging me.

They look at each other trying to debate something.

"We really want to tell you Bella but Rosalie asked us not to. She will be the one to tell you" Edward said.

"How can she tell me if she's not here?" I said feeling agitated for not knowing what they are and for not seeing Rosalie. I felt a wave of calm engulf my body, I quickly look at Jasper.

"Please don't manipulate my emotions Jasper" I said, scowling at him.

"I'm sorry Bella but you should not worry too much, sooner or later, Rosalie will come to you. It will be impossible for her not to especially that you're hurt." Jasper said.

"Fine" I sighed, letting Jasper to calm me.

Several minutes of hanging out with me, they bid goodbye and promising to visit me again the next day.

I sleep that night hoping Rosalie will visit me.

The next day, I woke up feeling odd cause I felt someone was with me while I'm asleep and from the back of my mind, I knew its Rosalie. God! I think I'm imagining things.

"Bells, are you okay?" dad asked me.

"Y-yes dad" I answered.

"Okay"

"Um… dad, we're you here last night?" I asked him.

"No. didn't I told you that I will go to Port Angeles Police Station to follow-up your case? Why? Someone here last night?" he asked, scowling.

"No… just asking" I said.

Several hours later, he bid goodbye and went to work.

"Good morning Bella" Dr. Cullen said to me when he strode in my room.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen" I greeted him back.

"Hey now dear, you can call me Carlisle, no need for formalities." He said and I just nodded.

"I take it, you already know that we are not human?" he asked but the tone of his voice made me think he already know the answer.

"Yes but I still don't know what are you" I answered him.

"I really wish to tell you Bella but Rosalie is the one calling the shots, after all, she's your ma-" he caught himself, not finishing his sentence.

"Dr Cu- I mean Carlisle, Rosalie is my what?" I asked.

He smiled softly at me. "She will be the one to tell you. Just knew this, that whatever happens, you and her are binds through eternity" he said before checking my vital signs again. And I look at him wide-eyed, mouth-agape. I blink for several seconds, does he always this cryptic?

"Um…Carlisle, did Rosalie visited me last night?" I asked him, after several seconds of gathering my thoughts, not able to shake the feeling that she indeed visited me last night. He scowled and sniff trying to smell something and then he smiled.

"Yes, she did"

My eyes widened. "Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, I smelled her" he said.

I was about to smile and do a little dance mentally when I realized something.

"W-Wait, you smelled her?" I asked, confused.

"Our kinds had advance senses than human Bella" he explained. I nodded indicating that I somewhat understand.

"I just hope she will talk to me, not visit me while I'm asleep." I said, sighing. He patted my hand.

"Don't worry, she will talk to you, sooner or later" he said.

"I kno-"

"Don't touch her, you leech!" Leah said, came in together with Jacob and Seth, effectively cutting me off.

"Leah…" Seth tried to say but stop when Leah glared at him.

"Stay away from her!" she said, menacingly.

"I'm her doctor" Carlisle calmly said.

"I don't care, this hospital can change her doctor" she spat.

"Leah stop! What the hell are you doing?" I scolded her though I'm curious of why she's acting like this?

"I'm trying to tell that leech to stay away from you!" she said not looking at me instead she's glaring at Carlisle.

"Enough! Carlisle, could you please leave us?" I said to him. He look at me for a second before nodding and leave the room.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked angrily to her.

"You should told the hospital administrator to change your doctor or better yet, transfer to La Push hospital" Leah demanded, not even unnerve of my anger.

I scowled. "No! I will not change my doctor or transfer to La Push hospital. Seriously Leah, it's your first time to visit me in here, instead to know if I'm okay, you demanded me and act like a bitch to my doctor" I said glaring at her.

"Bella, you didn't understand, Leah jus-"

"No Jake, don't defend her from me" I said cutting him off.

"He is dangerous Bella, him and his so-called family!" Leah spat.

"No they're not. Dr. Cullen is a good person, his kids are my friends and in case you didn't know Leah, one of his children save me!" I argued with her.

"What?! You're friends with the leech! Are you insane?! Stay away fr-"

"Get out!" I shouted, stopping her from insulting the Cullens anymore.

"What?" she said, looking at me as if I've just grown two heads.

"Get out! I don't want you here. Talk to me when you are thinking clearly"

"You didn't mean that!" she said angrily at me, her body shaking.

"Leah!" Seth and Jake simultaneously said, quickly ushering Leah to leave, not before Seth giving me an apologizing look. _What the hell was that?_

__Later that night…

"What?" I asked my father again, not believing of what just he said to me.

"For the third time Bella, Sue told me that Leah can't bear children. She just knew yesterday. Maybe that's why Leah act like what you said to me. She want to vent her anger to anyone and it just so happen that she vent it to Dr. Cullen and his family, apparently, most of the people at the reservation don't like the Cullens, one of them is Leah, it's a case of wrong place at the wrong time. So, try to understand her okay?" he said, explaining to me again what his theory of what could push Leah to act like she did.

I groaned. Now, I felt like an idiot and a bitch for being heartless. Leahs' dream is to be a mother and now that she can't… I sighed.

"Why don't you call her?" dad suggested when he saw my guilty expression.

"I will dad" I said before getting my phone and contact Leah.

After several minutes…

"She didn't answer, even Seth and Jake" I stated.

"Try tomorrow Bells. For now, you need to sleep" he said and I just nodded, sighing before closing my eyes, guilty feeling still engulf me.

Two days, fifty-two minutes and forty seconds… my time in the hospital, any minute by now, I will be discharge.

Leah, Jake and Seth didn't answer my calls however Sue called at told me that Leah just needs to be alone with herself. Angela and the Cullens except for Rosalie visited me like just their promise. Lauren who you immediately knew that she was just forced to visit me and Jessica together with them are Mike, Tyler, Ben and Erick visited me. However, the one person I want to see is nowhere to be found though I can still her presence in my sleep and Carlisle will confirm my suspicion whenever I asked him.

"Bells, ready to go?" dad asked stopping me from my musings.

"Yes dad" I said. We walk towards my dads' car. He was about to starts the car when I remember to say something important to Carlisle.

"Dad wait, I just have to talk to Dr. Cullen, real quick" I said, getting out the car and going back to the hospital without waiting for my fathers' reply.

"Wait Dr. Cul- Carlisle" I called his name when I saw him.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong" I said, breathing heavily from running.

"Bella, even if you are already discharge, you still need to rest and not exert so much energy like running" he said, concern in his eyes.

"Sorry… I just want to tell you something, I mean, I want you to tell Rosalie something" I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Tell her, whatever I saw that day, whatever I know about her and your family, it will never be the reason for me to stay away from her because I will never stay away from her… I can't stay from her" I told him seriously and sincerely. He smiled softly at me.

"She will know what you wanted me to tell her Bella" he said and flicker slightly at my back as if he look at someone. I subtly turn around but saw nothing.

"Thanks. I will see you again"

"Hopefully not in the same manner"

"Hopefully" I said before going back to where my father is and leave the hospital.

After dinner and checking my phone for like a hundredth time to know if Rosalie somehow text me back from my texts and calls to her, unfortunately, nothing. No text, no call. I sighed and bid my father goodnight. I walk upstairs to went to my room, head looking downward, shoulders slumped. Just as I closed the door of my bedroom, I heard a familiar voice.

"Hello"

I jump, startled and quickly look at the direction where the voice came from. My eyes widen, there she was, the one person who I wanted to see, sitting in the window sill of my open window.

"R-Rosalie… how did you let yourself in?" I asked though I'm not complaining that she's here.

"Window" was her short reply.

I walk towards my bed after locking my bedroom door and sit in my bed facing her.

"I take it, your father told you about me, not staying away from you" I said after several minutes of looking at each other.

"Not really… I was there when you said that" she said. My eyes widen.

"Why didn't you approach me?"

"I… I don't know what I should say" she said looking at me with scared eyes.

"What about telling me what you are?" I softly said.

"Y-You're not going to run away from me if I told you, right?" she said, scared. Oh God! She's really terrified that I will run away from her?

I slowly approach her, hold her hand and look at her in her eyes.

"Never. I will never run away from you. I will not be scared of what you are, I promise. Just tell me Rose, what are you?" I seriously said.

"Vampire" she whispered but enough for me to hear.

"O…kay… so, you drink blood" I stated.

She look at me as if I've just grown three heads.

"That's it! You're not gonna scream? You're not gonna tell me to stay away from you?" she said, not believing my reaction.

"I already know that you're not human Rose and I'm not scared, so why do I have to be scared now that I know what you are? As long as you don't hurt innocent human, I'm fine with it." I said, shrugging.

"What are you talking about hurting human?" she asked, confused.

"You are a vampire so you drink blood" I said. She smile at me for the first time since she's here in my bedroom.

"Our family don't drink human blood Bella, we drinks from animals" she said and I nodded.

"I guess I should not bet on Alice" she said.

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Alice told me to stop being a coward and talk to you. She told me that you will not react the way I think you will react if I tell you what we are. You are certainly one of a kind Bella" she said, her eyes that are scared before where now showing relief and happiness.

I smiled at her. "Yes of course, I'm one of a kind!" I said, smiling and winking at her.

"Will you tell me more about your kind?" I said, yawning. She chuckled.

"I would but you're sleepy. We will continue it tomorrow together with my family in our house after school" she said.

"Okay, then you can sleep in here, my bed is spacious, you and I can fit in" I suggested.

"We don't sleep Bella" she informed me. I scowled.

"So, you don't have coffins in your house just like in the Dracula movie?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't have coffins" she smiled, amused.

"How about –"

"Tomorrow… I will answered all questions tomorrow" she said, cutting me off.

"Fine" I grumbled, pouting.

She look at me for a second, hesitation in her eyes. I was about to ask her about it when she leans in and give me a peck in my lips.

"Good night" she said before vanishing.

And I just stand there, staring where she sit awhile ago, wide-eyed, tracing my lip with my fingers, speechless.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

**NOTE: Bella is OOC in this fic. I don't want her to be a shy and awkward teenager because let's face it, Rosalie have a tough personality because of her past, so I want Bella to be confident and persistent to take down the wall that Rosalie Hale build to herself. And oh, Bella is an inch taller that Rosalie.**

**ANOTHER NOTE: ANGELA IS A MENTAL SHIELD INSTEAD OF BELLA HENCE, EDWARD CAN READ BELLA'S MIND. **

**I apologized for the late update. I don't really have a valid reason aside from me, being lazy. Sorry guys and gals.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, it is highly appreciated.**

**BPOV**

_Okay Bella, you can do this. You have to stop fidgeting. Act cool. Don't let a peck on the lips make you a nervous-wreck and lose your cool points._

I mentally telling myself, glancing every now and then to Rosalie who were driving towards to the Cullens' house.

When she went to my house minutes ago, I'm such a nervous-wreck, my father look at me with confusion, he asked me if I'm alright every time he sees me fidgeting and looking at the clock. He know that I will be over at the Cullens which he reluctantly give me his permission for he want me to just stay at home to rest which why he's not at work and I'm not at school, however, with my puppy dog eyes with a matching pout, let just say my father had no chance on winning this…insert evil laugh.

Comprehension dawn to my fathers' face when Rosalie came to fetch me, seeing the flustered look in my face and me, stammering in greeting Rosalie, he instantly knew that I'm attracted to Rosalie. I have to glare at him when he chuckled seeing me scramble to sit in Rosalie's car which didn't have an effect and to make it worst, I saw Rosalie looking at us with amusement before bidding goodbye to my dad.

"Where here" Rosalie announced.

"Huh" I look at my surrounding and my mouth drop when I saw their house…no mansion. "Wow" I uttered, awe present in my voice.

"Esme will be glad that you like it" she said, smiling softly at me. I smiled awkwardly at her.

_Shit! How could I talk to her normally when every time I look at her, I will always remember yesterdays' night? Damn it Isabella Marie Swan, get a hold in yourself! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Are you okay? If you change your mind on talking about my kind, me and my family will understand Bella" she said.

"Why you kiss me?" I blurted out. My eyes went wide when I realized of what I just said.

"You don't…like it?" she asked me, raising an eyebrow which for a second I thought, she's being cocky but her eyes showing uncertainty and fear which told me otherwise.

"No! I like it, I mean, it came out of nowhere and I was just shock but nonetheless, I like it. And I really wish I could kiss you, not just a peck but a real kiss though, not that a peck on the lips is not a kiss and I should really shut up for I'm pretty sure I'm rambling now" I said blushing, not looking at Rosalie and I'm pretty sure I heard Emmet's boisterous laugh.

A cold hand touches my hand, squeezing it softly.

"Bella, will you please look at me?" Rosalie asked. I internally sigh, as if I could deny her anything. I look at her which she smiled gratefully and kissed my knuckles lovingly which she gives extra attention to my injured hands.

"I'm really glad that you're not mad at me for what I did yesterday" she said.

I look at her with are-you-serious expression, seriously, how could I be mad when someone like her kisses me, not to mention I really really like it. She smiled at me and eventually sighs.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing her annoyed expression.

"Now that you know what we are, my family can't wait to see you. Kate and Emmett threaten me that they will drag us outside the car if we will not get inside the house already." She explained.

"Oh… we should probably get inside then" I said.

"Yeah we should" she agreed but both of us didn't make a move, we just look at each other's eyes, her hands still caressing my injured hands, it's so soothing.

The moment of peace were broken when a loud bang get our attention. There, I the doorway, Emmett standing, door broken into pieces, hands in his hips and a scowl in his face which feels so wrong seeing him like that.

"C'mon you two, stop staring at each other like a lovey dovey couple. Its story time" he said in a loud voice, both Rosalie and me cringed. I will not be shock if all of the people of Forks heard him.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen" a woman with brown hair with caramel hints drags Emmett by the ear inside the house, I can't help but giggled.

"Ow Esme, mom" I heard Emmett said.

"Let's go" I jump from my seat when Rosalie appear in my door side which now open and her, offering her hand to me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare to you" she said, apologetically. I just shake my head, smiling at her before taking her hands to mine.

We walk towards the house that doesn't have a door thanks to Emmetts' impatient. Before we get inside, Rosalie abruptly stop. I look at her confused. She lean forward and my breathe hitch.

_Oh my God, she's going to kiss m_e. I mentally panicked. _Okay Bella, just relax everything will be fine. _I said to myself. I expected a kiss but the kiss never happen instead, she lean to my ear and whisper "Be relax in talking to my family" she said, dragging me inside.

My mouth hangs open. _What the! Did she just tease me?_ I look at her, she's wearing a smirk to her beautiful face. _Yup, it's confirmed, she just teases me._

I don't know if I should laugh or not at the reaction of everyone's face when we get inside the Cullen's manor, all of them wore a bewildered expression. I fake a cough to catch their attention because it's creepy when all of them looking at us though I think Rosalie don't really care about their reaction. Luckily for me, Kate recovers first, she laugh, effectively broken the trance that the rest of the Cullens including Angela were in.

"Damn Rosalie, I never thought you can tease like that"

"Language Kate" Esme, the woman who drags Emmett by ear scolded, before looking and smiling at me. She was about to talk when Emmett strode towards us, looking at us in panic.

"What did you do Bella? Where is the real Rosalie?" he asked, panicking. I would have believed him if not for the mischievous glint present in her eyes. He didn't wait for my answer, he went to Rosalie who stands beside me.

"You! Where is the real Rosalie?"

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie said, glaring at Emmett but as usual, Emmett brushes it off.

He fake gasp. "You're the real Rosalie, you have the same glare, this is not good" he said, making Rosalie raises an eyebrow at him. Emmett spun around to look at Carlisle who were standing beside Esme, beside her is a giggling Alice.

"Carlisle, quick, Rosalie is sick, you need to check her" Emmett said, wide-eyed.

"Emmett, Rosalie is a vampire, she can't get sick" Carlisle patiently informed him.

"But she's being a tease to Bella. The Rosalie I know doesn't do that" he said, grinning towards the end of his speech.

"Esme" Rosalie said looking at Esme who sighs and nodded, without any warning, Rosalie strode towards Emmett and slaps the back of his head before going back to my side.

"Ow! Sheesh Rosalie is back" Emmett said pouting while rubbing the back of his head which just earned a scowl from Rosalie and chuckles from the other people in the room.

"Please do excuse my children's manner Bella. I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife." Esme said, giving me a hug.

"Don't worry Mrs. Cullen, I'm used to their banters" I said smiling.

"Oh dear, call me Esme"

"Okay Esme"

"Shall we continue this to the living room?" Carlisle said, gesturing us towards the living room.

"Now Bella, I know that you already knew what we are and have questions" Carlisle said who sit in the loveseat across from me and Rosalie, beside him is Esme. In the couch, Emmett, Kate, Alice and Jasper seated while in the other loveseat close to us where Edward and Angela seated.

"I guess it's best that you tell us what you knew about vampires first?" Carlisle said.

"Okay" I nodded in agreement. "I knew that you're all vampires who drink only from the animals. You have super strength, your fast and you have a super hearing and some of the vampire had gifts just like Kate, Edward, Jasper and Alice." I informed them.

"You're right about all of that. You can knew vampires on whether they human drinker or animal drinker through their eyes, as you can see Bella, we have golden eyes which indicates that we drink from animals, human drinking vampires have red eyes. However, our eyes change color into black if we felt hunger, anger or lust." Carlisle said.

"Can you eat human food?" I asked, remembering that I never seen any of the Cullens eat foods.

"We can eat foods however, our body can't digest it and that would end up to us throw up."

"And food taste disgusting to us" Emmett added with disgusted face and I saw Rosalie nodded in agreement. I nodded in understanding.

"How do human become a vampire?"

"Just one bite from our kind and you will undergo three days of painful process of turning" Carlisle said, noticing the painful expression of the vampire occupants of the room, probably remembering their turning.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you reminisce it" I apologize, solemnly.

"It's okay Bella" Rosalie said, holding my hand.

"Rosalie's right Bella, you don't have to apologize" Carlisle smiled. "Do you have another question?" he asked. I nodded.

"If you don't mind telling me, how did you all change?" I asked, noticing the suddenly tense posture of Rosalie.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine" she said but I still can see the tension in her.

"Ohhh, I can share my story" Emmett said, grinning at me.

"My real name is Emmett McCarty born in year 1915. I was change in year 1935 after mauled by bear. I was rescued by Rosalie and request Carlisle who change me" he said.

"Okay since, I'm Emmetts' mate, I'll be next. My real name is Katarina born on 1000s AD in Slovakia and change around that time." She said, made my mouth drops for how old she is which she just laugh.

"I was change in year 1920, I don't really know my human life, and I just remembered the pain and woke up becoming a vampire" Alice said, solemnly. Jasper holds Alice hand in support which earned a thankful smile from Alice.

"You're next Jazz" she said. Jasper nodded.

"My real name is Jasper Whitlock born on 1844 in Houston, Texas. I was a major in Confederate Army when my sires change me in 1863" he said.

"My real name is Edward Anthony Masen Jr. I was born on June 20, 1901 Chicago, Illinois and I were dying from Spanish Influenza when Carlisle changes me in year 1918." Edward said.

"My real name is Esme Anne Platt born on year 1895 in Columbus, Ohio. I was change by Carlisle on attempted suicide." Esme said.

"I only change Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie on the verge of dying" Carlisle informed me. "I was born on year 1640 in London, England" he added. I know that they don't really tell me their whole story but I can understand their reluctance.

I look at Rosalie, expecting her to tell me her change being a vampire.

"Rosalie, what's your story?" I asked. The simple question made all of them tense.

"I think Bella needs to know your story Rosalie" Angela said after a few moments of tense silence that surrounds us. Rosalie stands up and glared at Angela who cringes from the glare, Edward tense and abruptly stands up, shielding Angela, which causes all of the occupants of the room stands up, I included.

"Who are you to tell me what should I do human?!" Rosalie hissed. "Did Edward tell you what happen to me?!" she said, eyes black.

"H-he didn't, I just thought Bella need to know because she's your mate" Angela stated with a trembling voice.

_Mate? What's a mate?_ Before I could voice my question, I heard Rosalie growls, this time its aim to Jasper.

"Don't try calming me down Jasper. That human need to know when or where's the right time to speak!" she spat before glaring again to Angela.

"Rosalie enough, Angela didn't know anything, she just voicing her opinion" Edward said defending Angela, Rosalie just hissed. Both Esme and Carlisle trying to calm Rosalie down.

"Jasper, calm her down" Esme said, worry present in her eyes.

"I'm already doing it, she's brushing it off!" Jasper stated, concerting while Alice is muttering the words "I didn't see this" over and over again. Kate and Emmett had worried expression when Jasper and Alice uttered those words. I tentatively place my hand on Rosalie's shoulder and move to stand infront of her, I vaguely hear the rest of her family to step back but I didn't mind them. My instincts telling me that she will never hurt me and she needs me to calm her down. I brought my hands to her cheeks, caressing it with my thumb. She closed her eyes and when she opens them, her black eyes turn to its usual golden color. She touches my hand which currently place in her cheeks.

"Hi" I said smiling softly at her.

"Hi" she said and before I knew it, she holds my hand and drags me outside the house. I notice that she spoke something fast from my human ears to decipher and I saw Carlisle nodded.

"Rosalie, where are we going?" I asked as soon as we are outside the house, not that the others can't hear it.

"I want to show you the place where I usually went if I need to relax or think, will you come with me?" she asked. I smiled and nodded, she smiled at me before carrying me into bridal style.

"Wha-"

"Hold on tight" she said before running towards the forest, cutting me off.

"Relax Bella" Rosalie said after a minute of running towards the forest, noticing my hard grip on her shoulder. I did my best to glare at her which a futile effort for she just smile at me.

"You should told me that you have to carry me in going there so I can prepare myself" I grumbled, knowing that she will still hear me.

"And don't see your reaction? No thank you" she said smiling. I huffed.

"You know, you're really giving me a serious headache, you change your emotion in a whiplash" I said. She look at me but didn't respond. She skidded to a stop and put me onto the ground. I gasp in awe in my surroundings, if we are in a desert and we need to find the Oasis, I'm pretty sure that the scenery in front of me is the Oasis itself.

"Wow! This place is beautiful Rose" I said, awe still lace in my voice. She nodded in agreement and sits on a big rock. I sit beside her, mimicking her position. We both stares at our surroundings, hearing the chirping of birds and running waters.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked, breaking our silence. She sighed.

"I would like to apologize in my action in the house Bella" she said guiltily. I smiled.

"It's okay Rose, no harm done though, I think you should apologize to Angela" I said and she scowled but didn't comment.

"Rosalie, why do you hate Angela? I just can't help but to notice that you're so hostile towards her" I said, remembering each time Rosalie either glared or scowled at Angela eventhough the latter didn't do anything.

"I don't hate her" she said, scowling.

"Somehow, I don't know if I should believe that, you always snap at her Rose" I said, giving her a pointed look.

"Hate is such a strong word Bella. I admit my hostility towards her but I didn't hate her, I just don't like the choices she made. At first, I hate that she chose to still be with Edward eventhough she knew what we are, however, it all change when you came, I now understand their decision to be together, it's not easy to stay away." She said looking at me seriously which made my heart skip a beat.

"So, why you keep being hostile with her?" I asked. She smirked

"She's easy to scare and Edward always pisses off about it. He deserves it for always reading to my thoughts, Angela is just an unwilling victim"

"That's not really nice" I said, smiling.

"Who says I'm nice?" she said, raising an eyebrow. I chuckled then scowled, remembering something.

"But awhile ago, you're really mad at Angela and I don't think it's because you want to piss off Edward and I notice that whenever Angela look at us or talk to me, you always glares at her." I said, telling her my observation since we arrive to her home.

"She left you!" she said, glaring off the distance where I'm pretty sure is the direction towards her house. _Left?_ I scowled before realization dawn on me.

"She doesn't leave me Rose, I asked…no, I commanded her to leave" I inform her.

"Still, she shouldn't listen to you. She should do something to help you!" she spat and stands up pacing infront of me in a human pace, clenching her hands into a fist. "What if I'm late, what then? What if after they do what they wanted from you, they will leave you brutally wounded, dying… and I have to change you into one of us without asking your permission because I can't just let you die!" she said, eyes black from anger.

I was left dumbfounded. The way she talks about what might happened to me was so emotional and descriptive, my eyes widen and heart beats racing when a reason came to my mind that can justify Rosalie's anger.

Rosalie stops pacing and look at me, probably hearing my heartbeats racing.

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to scare you" she apologize, looking at me worriedly. I didn't answer her, all of my thoughts were centered between on what Carlisle said

a while ago…_"I only change Esme, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie on the verge of dying"_ and what Rosalie said of what could happen to me is she's late in saving me.

"Oh my God" I muttered, tears forming in my eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong? I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you" Rosalie said while wiping my tears away, kneeling infront of me so that we are eye-level.

"You…You were change in that manner, don't you Rose?" I whispered brokenly. Rosalie's hand stop midway in wiping my tears and stands up, turning around, her back facing me, posture became rigid, hands clenching and unclenching into fists.

"Rose…I-"

"I was born on year 1915 in Rochester, New York. My real name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. I dreamed of a lavish-life with a rich husband and children. Influenced by my parents, I dated Royce King II son of Royce King, the owner of the bank where my father worked in, the engagement went quickly and wedding plans were made, I couldn't help but feel something was missing from my relationship with him. I soon began wanting to have a husband like Vera, Vera was my good friend. Her husband is not necessarily rich but he loves her and their baby. I want that, a loving family but I can't see it with Royce. One night, after leaving from Vera's house, I realized how late it was and wished that I called my father to escort me, on my way home, I saw several drunken men, one of them is Royce" she said, shaking.

"Rose, you didn't have to continue" I said, standing up, walking towards her.

"Please, don't come near me" she begs that made my heart break.

"I- I need to finish this Bella" she said pleadingly and I nodded eventhough she will not saw it but she take my silence as acceptance in her plea.

"He was showing me off to his friends, ripping the pins from my hair. I cried out in pain and those bastards seem to enjoy it…They proceeded to beat… and rape me... They left me dying in the street and that's where Carlisle found and changed me."

I felt so much anger while listening to her, recounting her change. Anger to those bastards who assaulted my Rosalie. Anger that even you combine my anger towards Lauren whenever she insulted Rosalie and anger towards the men in Port Angeles did nothing to compare the anger that I'm feeling towards Rosalie's assailants.

"What happen to them?" I asked through gritted teeth, clenching my hand into a fist, trying in vain to compose myself. Rosalie let out a humorless laugh.

"I killed them! I killed them all in cold blood. I killed Royce last, wearing my wedding dress on our wedding day" she said.

"Good" was my only response.

"What?" she said, spun around facing me, shocked.

I walk towards her, looking seriously in her eyes.

"Those bastards deserve what they've got! What they did to you is unforgivable Rose. They all deserve to rot in hell!" I said with conviction.

"You don't feel disgusted…of me?" she asked in a small voice, her eyes showing her vulnerability and I saw how broken she was. I cupped her face in my hands, looking directly in her eyes to show her that indeed I'm not feeling disgusted of her.

"I will never felt that way towards you Rose. I will never let anyone hurt you again. I'm going to protect you. I'm may not be as strong as you are but I will do everything in my power to protect you. You can count on me to always be there for you. I… I'm in love with you Rosalie Lillian Hale." I declared. Next thing I knew, her lips were on mine. My eyes instantly close and my hands found the back of her head and my fingers tangled into her hair, kissing her back. Her hands fall to my waist, pulling me closer. We pulled back when my breathing became an issue, touching our foreheads to each other.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan" she whispered, smiling softly at me that made me feel giddy and a goofy grin appeared on my face.


End file.
